Harry Potter et son autre passé
by Ccilia
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE !
1. Default Chapter

J'suis de retour avec cette fic que j'avait carrément oubliée et écrite depuis un moment. ! Elle est courte (que 41 pages en tous), la plus courte de toutes les fics HP que j'aient faites. !  
  
Bon, j'ai décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début avec cette fic qui m'a causé de sacrés problèmes. ! Alors, si vous pouvez lire ça, c'est que j'ai enfin réussi !  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Dumbledore convoque Harry à son bureau pour lui proposer une petite balade dans le passé, malgré les risques, car il ne voit pas le futur très favorable, et il veut changer ça. !  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
« Assis-toi, Harry ! » l'invita Dumbledore.  
  
L'adolescent obtempéra et s'assis face au bureau directorial. Un bruissement de plume attira son attention sur un gros oiseau au plumage rouge et or, de la taille d'un cygne qui, quittant son perchoir d'or, vint se poser sur le bureau.  
  
« Tiens, salut Fumseck ! » lança Harry, en caressant la tête écarlate du Phénix qui posa sur lui son regard sombre et confiant.  
  
Harry, se demandant toujours la raison de sa convocation, se désintéressa du Phénix et leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui paraissait songeur. Mais, devant l'air perplexe de l'adolescent, le directeur eut un petit sourire et se décida à prendre la parole.  
  
«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne t'ai pas fait venir, pour une fois, pour te parler de Voldemort., ou du moins, pas directement. Car, de toutes façons, il y sera toujours impliqué. ! »  
  
Harry garda le silence, ne voyant pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Fumseck fit quelques pas sur le bureau et étira ses ailes.  
  
«- L'avenir, tel qu'il s'offre à nous ne me paraît pas des plus favorable, autant pour toi que pour nous tous, sorciers et Moldus confondus. Tu as dû voir par toi-même que Voldemort reprends ces pouvoirs beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, Harry. ! C'est pourquoi, vu les circonstances, j'ai une petite "mission" à te confier. !  
  
- Une mission ? De quel genre ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.  
  
- Eh bien, tu vas devoir retourner dans le passé. !  
  
- Et empêcher que Voldemort ne devienne ce qu'il est ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Ah non, je ne pensais pas à ce genre de mission ! l'interrompit Dumbledore, amusé. Non, de toute façon, ce serait voué, d'avance, à l'échec. ! ajouta-t-il, plus sérieusement. Je pensais plutôt à un passé un peu plus proche. ! Harry, tu sais que, peu avant leur mort, tes parents avait eu recours à un sortilège de Fidélitas, non ?  
  
- Euh, oui. ! Même que, à l'origine, Sirius devait être le Gardien et que, finalement, c'est Pettigrow quia hérité de la charge. ! Mais, je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre. ! Eh, vous voulez que. ?  
  
- Oui ! Je comptais t'envoyer à cette époque, et faire en sorte que tes parents ne prenne pas Peter comme Gardien. ! Enfin, si ça te dis de le faire car je ne te cache pas que beaucoup de choses pourraient mal tourner et qu'on ne sais pas en quoi ça influera le cours du temps. ! Tu veux tenter l'expérience, ou pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! assura l'adolescent, les yeux brillants. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire. ?  
  
- Ca, je te laisse décider par toi-même. ! Cependant, il faudrait que tu évites, autant que possible, de leur dire qui tu es vraiment, d'accord ?  
  
- Euh, d'accord ! approuva Harry. Et comment j'suis sensé faire pour y aller ?  
  
-Eh bien, je vais te montrer une de mes "inventions". ! lança Dumbledore, en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau. Je l'ai baptisé "le Passe- temps", ce n'est pas un nom très ronflant, je te l'accorde, mais bon. ! ajouta-t-il en en sortant une petite sphère argentée recouverte de piécettes multicolores et scintillantes.  
  
- Mais., ce n'est pas sensé être interdit par le Ministère ?  
  
- Oh, si ! Mais personne d'autre que toi et moi ne sera dans la confidence. ! commenta Dumbledore, en tendant l'objet à Harry. Par contre, tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une fois, et pour une durée limitée. Tu n'auras qu'une heure pour décider de la manière dont tu t'y prendra et la mettre en application. ! Le "Passe-Temps" est programmé pour t' envoyer dans l'année qui a suivie ta naissance, la période pendant laquelle Pettigrow informait Voldemort des moindres déplacements et projets de "la Résistance". Donc, tu devra te montrer d'autant plus prudent que chaque fois que tu fera quelque chose, tu modifieras le futur. ! Sitôt le délai écoulé, tout se passera en conséquence de ce que tu aura fait. ! Compris ?  
  
- Oui, professeur ! assura Harry, en observant, distraitement la petite boule scintillante. Et, une dernière question, je dois partir quand, et ça marche comment. ?  
  
- Eh bien, il suffit d'appuyer sur la zone "vide" du "Passe-Temps", et tu pourra parti dès que te sentiras prêt. !  
  
- D'accord ! Donc, je peux aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité et ensuite partir ?  
  
- Oui, en effet ! Allez, file, maintenant ! »  
  
Harry se leva, et obtempéra, après une dernière caresse à Fumseck. Arrivé à la porte du bureau, il se retourna.  
  
«Au fait, merci professeur ! »  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Fumseck laissa échapper une légère plainte. Dumbledore passa la main sur la tête écarlate de l'animal et soupira, amusé.  
  
«Toujours aussi aventurier.! Comme son père. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
La Gargouille de pierre se referma dans le dos de Harry. Là, il rangea la sphère étincelante dans sa poche, et s'avança le long du couloir, désert, qui s'étendait devant lui. Il atteignit rapidement la Tour de Gryffondor. « Carmen ! » lança-t-il, à l'adresse du tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui pivota aussitôt, libérant l'accès de la Salle Commune dans laquelle Harry s'engouffra vivement, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Une heure. ? Une heure pour changer un passé qu'il avait crû irrévocable. Une heure pour empêcher Pettigrow de trahir sa famille, une heure pour empêcher les tragiques évènements dont il n'avait conservé, comme seul souvenir, qu'une seule cicatrice et un aller simple pour "l'enfer" (chez les Dursley). Harry soupira. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Dumbledore lui donnait une chance exceptionnelle. une occasion unique, à ne surtout pas rater.  
  
« Eh Harry, alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ? » l'interpella Ron, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.  
  
L'adolescent réalisa alors que le rouquin jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Hermione, près de la cheminée. En ce début de vacances de Noël, la Salle Commune était quasiment déserte car, tout comme dans les autres maisons, la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Si bien que, à Gryffondor, il ne restait, en tout que six élèves ; Fred et George (les jumeaux), Ron, Ginny, Hermione et. Harry. ! Tous les autres membres s'étaient absentés. Harry remarqua que ses deux amis le fixaient avec intérêt.  
  
«- Oh, il voulait juste me parler de Voldemort. ! prétendit-il, d'un ton détaché.  
  
- Ah ! Eh, tu joue contre le perdant ? l'invita Ron, en désignant l'échiquier. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire la perdante ! » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
  
Hermione était l'élève la plus brillante de toute l'école, mais les échecs était le seul jeu où Ron la battait à tous les coups, ce à quoi Ron ne cessait de se vanter. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire.  
  
«- Euh, non merci ! répondit Harry. Mais continuez votre partie. !  
  
- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Ron.  
  
- Chercher un truc dans notre dortoir. ! répondit évasivement Harry, en partant vers l'escalier en colimaçon, au fond de la pièce.  
  
- Echec et Mat ! lança soudain Hermione, radieuse.  
  
- Ah, j'peux enfin joueeeerrrr.. ! Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron, en se retournant soudain vers Hermione. Mais comment t'as fait ? T'as trichée, j'suis sûre que t'as trichée. ! »  
  
Harry sourit, préférant ne pas se mêler à la querelle qui, immanquablement, allait éclater, dans les secondes à venir, et gravit la volée de marches qui menait à son dortoir. Là, il rejoignit son lit, ouvrit sa valise et en retira la cape d'invisibilité et de quoi écrire, au cas où., car il ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait. S'étant assuré qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité, sortit le "Passe-Temps" de sa poche. Inspirant un bon coup, il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le seul espace "dégagé" de la sphère. L'effet fut immédiat.  
  
Le dortoir disparu et Harry se retrouva soudain dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le "Passe-Temps" avait disparu. Harry jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite rue déserte qui paraissait on ne peu plus banale, encadrée de maisons aux jardins biens entretenus. Jetant un ?il à sa nouvelle montre, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était arrêtée. Il la relança alors, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il pouvait être exactement, notant au passage, qu'elle indiquait 2h30.  
  
«Bon, surtout pas d'affolement ! songea-t-il. Bon, il me reste une heure pour faire ce que j'ai à faire et je ne sais même pas où je suis. ! A part ça, tout va bien. ! »  
  
En plus de cela, il faisait assez chaud, si bien que le jeune garçon était en nage, sous la cape. Comme l'endroit était désert, il ne risquait pas d'être repéré s'il l'enlevait. Mais il interrompit son idée première en entendant, quelque part derrière lui, une conversation, qui attira toute son attention.  
  
«- Non, sérieusement, James, je ne pense pas que vous devriez rester là. ! Voldemort finira bien par vous retrouver. !  
  
- Il ne nous trouvera pas de sitôt, crois-moi ! Dumbledore a une idée. !  
  
- Et quel genre d'idée ?  
  
- Justement, il doit passer ce soir, pour en discuter. ! Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de déménager constamment, surtout avec Harry. ! Etre trimbalé à droite et à gauche, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un petit garçon d'un an.  
  
- Hum ! Mais tu n'as pas peur que Voldemort. ?  
  
- Sirius, arrête de te faire du souci à ce sujet. ! Je t'assure que ça ira. ! Et puis, si Voldemort doit nous trouver, il nous retrouvera, quoi qu'on fasse. ! »  
  
Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, se réfugia à l'angle d'une haie et aperçut deux hommes qui remontaient la rue, se rapprochant de lui. L'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à les identifier. James Potter et Sirius Black. Son père et son parrain. Le premier, les cheveux noirs en batailles remonta distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient, semble-t-il, glissées sur son nez, tout en discutant avec Sirius. Ce dernier, ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image que Harry gardait de lui. Déjà, il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et paraissait plus "épais" que le Sirius que le jeune garçon connaissait depuis deux ans. Celui-ci, ne trouvant rien à redire, préféra garder le silence. Lorsque les deux hommes passèrent devant lui, Harry leur emboîta le pas, se demandant toujours comment il allait s'y prendre.  
  
Deux minutes s'étaient écoulés, lorsque les deux hommes semblèrent avoir atteint leur destination. Harry resta bouche-bée devant la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait. La propriété, en elle-même, était deux fois plus grandes que les habitations environnantes, sans, toutefois, trop dénoter. Harry, préférant ne pas trop s'attarder sur les détails, se hâta de rattraper les deux hommes qui s'étaient engagés dans la petite allée de graviers qui, traversant, le vaste jardin bien entretenu, menait à l'entrée de la maison. Risquant le tout pour le tout, le c?ur battant la chamade, Harry s'efforçait de les suivre de près. Il se figea soudain, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse, dont les yeux verts étincelaient de joie.  
  
«- Ah, enfin de retour ! s'exclama-t-elle, en allant au devant d'eux.  
  
- Désolé Lily, mais on a été retenu, au Ministère !  
  
- Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois, prévient moi au moins, pour que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. ! rétorqua-t-elle, avant de passer les bras autour du cou de son mari qui l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on n'a pas pû faire autrement. ! Pas vrai, Sirius ?  
  
- Ouais ! Fudge est toujours aussi casse-pied. ! Heureusement que Dumbledore est arrivé, mettant ainsi fin à son bla-bla politique, car sinon on y serait encore ! Un mot de plus, et je crois que je serais devenu fou. !  
  
- Ca aurait été difficile, vu que tu l'est déjà. ! plaisanta son ami, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.  
  
- Merci pour ton soutien, vieux frère ! rétorqua Sirius. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais pas m'attarder. !  
  
- Pourquoi, tu es pressé ?  
  
- Bah, pas spécialement, mais j'pense que vous devez avoir des projets pour la journée alors.  
  
- Tu ne veux même pas voir ton filleul ? s'étonna James. Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous. !  
  
- Hum. ! Mouais, bon, vu que tu insiste. ! plaisanta Sirius. J'reste un peu, le temps de dire bonjour à Harry, puis j'file. ! J'ai dit à Remus que je passerai le voir dans l'après-midi et. ! »  
  
Il fut interrompu par des pleurs d'enfant.  
  
« Harry est réveillé ! » commenta Lily, en se détachant de son mari, et en courant jusqu'à la maison.  
  
Sirius adressa un regard amusé à son ami.  
  
«- Franchement, c'est ce petit bambin qui fait la loi chez vous ! plaisanta-t-il.  
  
- Hum ! Mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. ! Si tu étais marié, tu verrai qu'un enfant de cet âge, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. !  
  
- Eh, c'est pour ça que j'suis content d'être célibataire. ! rétorqua Sirius.  
  
- Attends un peu. ! Un de ces jours, on te confiera Harry pour la journée, et on verra si tu trouve encore le moyen de plaisanter après. ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est. ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'avoir un enfant demande beaucoup de temps, de patience et de responsabilité, mais, d'un autre côté, ce gamin est un vrai plaisir. ! Quand on le compare avec le fils de la s?ur à Lily, on n'a pas à se plaindre. !  
  
- Ah, vous les avez vu récemment ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Leur mère tient absolument à avoir ses deux filles chez elle pour les fêtes. ! Alors, on a bien été obligés d'y aller. ! Et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. !  
  
- J'imagine. ! D'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, ils doivent pas être faciles à vivre. ! Mais j'me demande comment. ! Eh, mais c'est mon filleul préféré ! s'exclama Sirius , en apercevant Lily qui revenait, son fils dans les bras.  
  
- Eh, c'est ton seul filleul, j'te rappelle ! rétorqua malicieusement James.  
  
- Ouais, je sais ! répondit, simplement, son ami.  
  
- Dites, vous deux, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais et si vous rentriez pour poursuivre votre petite discussion. ? » intervint Lily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité errait devant la maison, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais le temps passait, inexorablement. ! Il ne pouvait pas franchement se pointer chez eux et leur dire "Je ne peux pas vous dire qui je suis, mais vous devez me faire confiance. ! Ne prenez pas Peter comme Gardien du secret. !" Même à l'adolescent, ça lui paraissait ridicule. Et puis, Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de ne pas se révéler, autant que possible. ! Et il leur aurait été trop facile de se poser des questions, par rapport à sa ressemble avec un certain petit garçon d'un an.  
  
Il repensa alors au parchemin qu'il avait emmené et, une idée lui venant à l'esprit, il le sortit ainsi qu'une plume, et inscrivit rapidement quelques mots sur le papier qu'il cacheta (petit privilège d'être en mission pour Dumbledore, car le sceau était celui de Poudlard. ! Ca passerait sûrement mieux. !). Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il traversa le jardin, déposa le parchemin, bien en évidence, devant la porte, et frappa, avant de reculer précipitamment, la gorge nouée, espérant de tout c?ur que ça suffirait. !  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et Lily apparue sur le seuil, l'air surprise. Harry observait la scène en détail, à quelques pas de là et la vit ramasser le parchemin qui traînait sur le sol. Il observa sa stupéfaction en jetant un regard au dos du parchemin.  
  
« James, tu peux venir un instant ? » appela-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.  
  
Son mari surgit derrière elle, quelques secondes plus tard et elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'il ouvrit. Harry distingua son expression perplexe, alors qu'il prenait connaissance du message. Son père jeta alors un regard méfiant aux alentours puis, ayant murmuré quelque chose à Lily (que Harry, d'où il se trouvait, ne pouvait entendre) qui rentra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
James relit le parchemin puis le rangea dans sa poche, l'air perplexe, avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers la rue, toujours aussi déserte. Il soupira puis, prit la parole, à la plus grande surprise de Harry.  
  
«Qui que vous soyez, ce n'est pas la peine de vous cachez. ! »  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, stupéfait. Il savait. ! L'adolescent garda le silence, appréhendant la suite des évènements.  
  
«Je sais que vous êtes là., inutile de continuer plus longtemps ce petit jeu. ! Je sais que cette lettre n'est pas arrivée ici toute seule, et j'aimerai bien avoir quelque explications à ce sujet. ! »  
  
Harry jugea alors inutile de garder le silence plus longtemps, s'avouant vaincu sur ce coup.  
  
«- C'est bon., c'est bien moi qui ai déposé le parchemin. ! avoua-t- il, calmement. Je. !  
  
- Une minute. ! En général, j'aime bien voir la personne à qui j'ai affaire. ! »  
  
Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Bien sûr, c'était logique. ! Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement.  
  
«- D'accord, j'vais enlever, ma cape. ! Mais avant, il faut que j'ait ta parole que tu ne diras rien à personne, au sujet de ce que tu vas voir et entendre, d'accord ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas. ! Après tout, la lettre portait le sceau de Poudlard, donc je pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance. ! répondit son père, après une seconde de surprise, devant cette requête inattendue. Je ne dirait rien. ! »  
  
Harry soupira et enleva lentement sa cape, le regard fixe. James Potter recula d'un pas, sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se reprendre, détaillant plus en détail l'adolescent. Un silence tendu s'instaura.. Harry restait étrangement raide, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ce fut son père qui, le premier, prit la parole.  
  
«Qui. ? Qui es-tu ? » lâcha-t-il, alors.  
  
Harry eut un pâle sourire et jeta un regard anxieux alentour. Son père, réalisant, visiblement, qu'il avait affaire à un adolescent, avait laissé tombé le vouvoiement, et remarqua sa nervosité.  
  
«Oh, ça ne risque rien. ! L'endroit est quasiment sûr ! »  
  
Cette remarque ne rassura pas du tout Harry. Mais, finalement, reprenant contenance, il se décida à répondre.  
  
«- Ce que je vais dire risque de te paraître bizarre, mais il faut me croire. ! Et n'en parler à personne. ! commença-t-il.  
  
- Je tiendrait ma promesse ! assura James, la curiosité l'emportant.  
  
- Bon. ! soupira l'adolescent. Je m'appelle Harry. ! Harry Potter ! » lâcha-t-il, au bout d'un moment.  
  
Son père resta bouche-bée, ayant visiblement du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se tourna vers la maison, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qu'il observa encore plus attentivement. Sa stupéfaction laissa place à une expression que Harry était bien incapable de déchiffrer.  
  
«- Harry ? répéta-t-il, scrutant intensément l'adolescent.  
  
- Oui. ! Je viens de.du futur. ! répondit le jeune garçon, quelque peu troublé.  
  
- Attends un instant ! Viens avec moi. ! »  
  
Son père l'amena à l'arrière de la maison, à l'abri des regards et de toute éventuelle indiscrétion, avant de jeter, à nouveau, un regard ébahi à l'adolescent, avant de reprendre.  
  
«- Je me disais aussi. ! Mais, Harry, j'aimerai bien connaître la raison de ta présence ici, et de ton message. !  
  
- Eh bien, c'est pas très facile à expliquer ! commença Harry, quelque peu surpris que son père ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Je viens de.du futur, sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore et je vais bientôt devoir repartir. ! Dans cinq minutes, pour être exact ! ajouta-t-il, en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. Donc, je vais être bref, je ne peux, et je ne dois, pas tout expliquer. ! précisa-t-il, reprenant son souffle, avant de commencer. Il m'a envoyé pour modifier certaines choses. ! Faire en sorte que le traître soit démasquer. !  
  
- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Peter nous trahirait. ! Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? s'étonna James, en repensant au contenu du parchemin.  
  
- Eh bien, si tu regarde son bras gauche, tu auras la preuve de ce que j'avance. ! Je sais que Voldemort vous recherche et qu'un de ses Mangemorts le renseigne sur chacun de vos mouvements. Dumbledore va vous proposer d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidélitas, afin de vous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Juste comme ça, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, que tu tiennes absolument à changer. ?  
  
- Eh bien, si je laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont. ! Non, je ne peux pas le dire. ! s'interrompit-il, en se reprenant soudain. Tu dois juste me croire quand je te dis de ne pas faire confiance à Peter et de ne pas lui confier le rôle de Gardien du Secret. ! C'est. ! »  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plu car, à ce moment là, un léger déclic se fit entendre et.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Le dortoir de Poudlard. Harry se retrouva dans son dortoir et mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le temps s'était écoulé. Tout avait l'air comme auparavant. Mais.en y réfléchissant, il avait un moyen tout simple pour le savoir. Il porta la main à son front et ses doigts effleurèrent.sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice, ce qui voulait dire que. !  
  
« J'ai échoué ! murmura-t-il. J'ai lamentablement échoué. ! Je n'ai pas réussit à changer le passé. ! »  
  
Ou du moins, le croyait-il. Car, sans le savoir, il avait, tout de même modifier, de toute autre façon, le cours du temps.  
  
Il eut soudain très mal à la tête et s'étala sur son lit, assaillit par des images de son "nouveau passé".  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. ! (le prologue, pas l'histoire) Ca commence doucement et c'est un peu bête, mais bon. ! Enfin, j'espère avoir des reviews. ! Premier chapitre (sur 4), à venir, une partie de son "nouveau passé", la fin de sa dixième année. ! 


	2. Match de Quidditch

Bon, j'met ce chapitre suivant (j'l'aime pas trop mais gt pressée d'écrire la suite) J'posterai le chapitre suivant dans deux jours, au pire. !). !  
  
Alors, un gros merci à Cho Chang, HDE (tu verras comment Voldie va disparaître, dans le chapitre 3), Malissandre, Mister-Master (j'adore tes proverbes), Crockdur (tu verras comment il se la fait dans le chapitre 3), Isyméea (g été assez rapide. ? ^__^), Molianne, Hermichocos (je suis si imprévisible que ça. ? ^__^), Alienor et ()  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : La première partie du nouveau passé de Harry ! Ca se passe à la fin de sa dixième année.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Match de Quidditch  
  
Une chouette blanche s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, un message attaché à sa patte, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon étendu sur son lit. Le rapace vint se poser à ses côtés.  
  
« Eh, Hedwige (coïncidence.!) ! s'exclama son jeune maître. Déjà de retour ? »  
  
La chouette hulula doucement et le laissa enlever la lettre qu'elle portait, avant de regagner sa cage, près de la fenêtre, tandis que le jeune garçon ouvrait le parchemin écrit par un de ses camarades de classe, Ron Weasley. Il sourit et gagna son bureau pour répondre au message : « moi, je pense, et même j'en suis sûr, que c'est les Frelons qui vont gagner. ! Ils ont une super bonne équipe. ! Pas comme les Canons. ! On se voit ce soir, au match. ! »  
  
Il roula ensuite le parchemin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hedwige qui, quittant son perchoir, vint aussitôt se poser sur son épaule, la patte tendue.  
  
« Déjà prête pour repartir ? » s'étonna, amusé, le jeune garçon.  
  
La chouette lui répondit d'un léger hululement et lui mordilla le doigt. Son maître lui "confia" la lettre puis, après une dernière caresse, l'emmena à la fenêtre. Suivant, un moment, des yeux le vol de la chouette blanche, il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez puis, avec un soupir, quitta la fenêtre, et se laissa retomber sur son lit.  
  
Il avait hâte d'aller voir le match, opposant les Frelons de Wimbourne à l'équipe des Canon de Chudley, avec son père. Il adorait le Quidditch et regrettait quelque peu que ses parents ne lui aient jamais laissé essayer, alors que tous ses camarades ne parlaient que de ça. Résigné, il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts brillants d'un mélange d'impatience et de déception. Tous les autres enfants de dix ans qu'il connaissait, s'imaginaient déjà poursuiveur ou batteur de leur future équipe.  
  
On frappa à la porte, le faisant sortir brutalement de ses réflexions. Il se tourna vers la porte lorsque son père entra.  
  
«- Eh, Harry ! Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle, ta mère et moi ! On commençait à se poser des questions !  
  
- Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu !  
  
- Je m'en doute. ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? ajouta James en apercevant l'air préoccupé du jeune garçon.  
  
- Non ! Enfin, si. ! admit Harry, dans un soupir. Dis, pourquoi je ne peux pas faire du Quidditch, comme les autres ?  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis, Harry ! répondit son père en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Personnellement, je ne serait pas contre, bien au contraire, mais ça serait trop dangereux, autant pour toi que pour tes camarades. !  
  
- Mais pourquoi. ? insista le jeune garçon.  
  
- Eh bien. ! soupira son père. Tu te souviens sûrement de ce que je t'ai dit, l'année dernière.à propos de Voldemort. ?  
  
- Euh,.oui !  
  
- Eh bien, il ne cherche pas seulement à nous retrouver mais. !  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- C'est que. ! Je ne sais pas si. !  
  
- P'pa ! s'indigna Harry. J'peux comprendre.!  
  
- Bon, très bien.! Et puis, tout autant que tu le saches. ! »  
  
Il soupira puis, se levant, vint s'accroupir devant le jeune garçon.  
  
«- Eh bien, il ne cherche pas seulement à nous retrouver mais il a, semble-t-il, l'intention de. se débarrasser des.gêneurs. ! Il veut nous tuer, Harry ! Et toi, y compris. !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Par soif de pouvoir., par crainte., par simple plaisir peut-être ! Je ne sais pas, Harry ! Mais, c'est pour cette raison qu'on préfère ne pas t'exposer, inutilement, à ses attaques. ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne te laisse pas faire de Quidditch avec tes camarades ! En d'autre circonstances, je ne te l'aurait certainement pas interdit, crois-moi ! Mais ce serait trop risqué. ! Quoi qu'on fasse, il peut vouloir s'en prendre à toi à tout moment ! Tu comprends ?  
  
- Oui ! murmura Harry, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oui, je comprends !  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer ça, tu sais ! observa son père en souriant tristement. Mais je te promet une chose Harry ! Je ne le laisserait jamais te faire du mal. ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. !  
  
- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses, c'est tout. !  
  
- Tu es un brave garçon ! observa son père en lui "ébouriffant", un peu plus, les cheveux. Bon, alors, on va le voir ce match de Quidditch, ou pas. ? lança-t-il, plus gaiement.  
  
- Oh oui, bien sûr !  
  
- Dans ce cas, on ferait bien d'y aller, si on veux avoir de bonnes places. ! Allez, viens ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Eh, Harry ! l'interpella quelqu'un alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver au stade où avait lieu le match.  
  
- Ron ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? s'exclama le jeune garçon en retrouvant son ami dont les cheveux roux contrastaient avec les cheveux noirs de son camarade.  
  
- Peut-être un quart d'heure ! Ah, bonjour Mr Potter !  
  
- Salut Ron.! Ton père est dans le coin. ?  
  
- Oui, il est partit réserver nos places. !  
  
- Bon. ! Harry, tu viens avec moi où tu restes avec Ron ? lança James, tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.  
  
- Je viens avec toi. ! décida le jeune garçon qui prenait, visiblement, les paroles de son père très au sérieux.  
  
- Et moi, j'vous suit ! ajouta Ron. Peut-être que je retrouverai aussi Fred et George. ! »  
  
Sur ce, tous les trois s'engagèrent dans la foule plus que massive.  
  
«- Franchement, il faudrait que mon père pense à faire comme vous. ! observa Ron. Au moins, vous n'avez pas à faire la queue pour réserver vos places. ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'acheter sept billets, c'est pas toujours dans ses moyens, alors les prendre à l'avance. ! ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure.  
  
- Hum. ! Alors, tu crois toujours que c'est les Canon qui vont gagner. ?  
  
- Sûr. ! Ils ont de super poursuiveurs. !  
  
- Effectivement. ! intervint James. Mais les Frelons ont d'excellents Batteurs eux. ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, supporter cette équipe peut avoir du bon. ! Ludo Verpey nous offre les billets à chaque fois que son équipe joue dans le coin. ! Ca peut valoir le coup, surtout quand on est une famille nombreuse comme chez vous. ! ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à Ron.  
  
- C'est vrai. ? s'étonna celui-ci. Ah ben tiens, j'en parlerai à mon père. Merci. !  
  
- Mais de rien. ! Bon, c'est vrai que le Gardien des Canons n'est pas mauvais non plus, l'Attrapeur des Frelons est sans conteste le meilleur. ! reprit James.  
  
- Et mon père s'y connaît en Attrapeur. ! ajouta fièrement Harry.  
  
- Hum. ! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas envisagé de jouer dans les équipes nationales, alors ? demanda Ron.  
  
- On me l'a déjà proposé mais. ! D'abord, avec les temps qui courent ce n'était pas très prudent et puis, je dois m'occuper de ma famille. ! » ajouta-t-il, en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux déjà bien en bataille de son fils.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les gradins étaient bondés. L'ambiance était au "rendez-vous", des deux côtés du stade, autant chez les supporter des Frelons que ceux des Canons. Arthur Weasley avait réussi à avoir ses sept places et à rassembler tout son petit monde. Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver Laurent Watson, son deuxième meilleur ami, le fils d'une amie de Poudlard de sa mère, bien que le jeune garçon savait qu'il devait être dans le coin. Sirius et Remus, les meilleurs amis, eux aussi depuis Poudlard, de son père les avaient rejoints peu après. Harry les aimait bien.  
  
Par contre, ils avaient rencontrés Lucius Malefoy, un proche partisan de Voldemort d'après ce que son père lui avait dit. Mais James s'était contenté de l'ignorer royalement, entraînant son fils et les Weasley à sa suite. Si le courant ne passait pas du tout (mais alors vraiment pas. !) entre les Potter et les Malefoy, tout le monde savait que la guerre froide était déclarée entre les Weasley et les Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy était du genre à clamer haut et forts la suprématie des sorciers de sang-pur et détestait donc les Moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques), les sorciers qui aimaient bien les Moldus (notamment Mr Weasley qui était passionné par tout ce qui les concernait, de près ou de loin. Ron lui avait avoué que son père faisait collection de prises de courant., entre autre.) ou les "Sang- de-Bourbe", une injure qui désignait les sorciers issus de familles Moldue (tout comme la mère de Harry). Malefoy trouvait honteux qu'un sorcier de sang-pur (James Potter descendait en effet d'une longue lignée de sorciers) ait pû se "compromettre" de la sorte en épousant une "Sang-de-Bourbe". Harry repensa à la fois où, lors d'une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, un an plus tôt, Lucius et son père s'étaient "rencontrés" par hasard. Ce jour- là, tous deux en étaient venus aux poings, tandis que Harry découvrait, pour la première fois, que même parmi les sorciers, il pouvait exister une sorte de "racisme", qu'il trouvait complètement inutile. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que Harry entendait cette injure, mais, par la réaction de son père, il avait bien vite compris que ce mot là n'était pas des plus "honorables".  
  
« Harry, ça commence ! » lança son père, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions.  
  
Le jeune garçon, revint à la réalité.  
  
«- Tu me parais bien pensif en ce moment, Harry !  
  
- Oh, c'est rien ! J'rêvassais. ! » prétexta Harry.  
  
James n'avait l'air très convaincu mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car la voix du commentateur vint dominer le brouhaha qui régnait dans les tribunes.  
  
« Bienvenu à vous tous pour ce dernier match qualificatif, et décisif, pour la Coupe du Monde qui aura lieu cette année en Corée (je sais, j'ai pris le premier nom qui me passait par la tête !) et opposant les Frelons de Wimbourne aux Canons de Chudley. ! »  
  
De bruyante acclamations retentirent dans la foule qui offrait un contraste presque choquant, entre le orange qu'affichait les supporter des Canons, et le jaune et le noir du côté des Frelons.  
  
« Nous allons donc commencer, sans attendre. ! Le match sera arbitré par Anthony Perkins. ! Alors, nous commencerons par les Canons. ! Veuillez accueillir Andrews. ! Watson.(C'est pas le père de Laurent) ! Sherer. ! Coldman. ! Anderson. ! Norton. ! (non, c'est pas l'Antivirus. !) Et.Lynch (ben oui, il a d'abord joué pour les Canons avant de jouer en Irlande, il s'est visiblement amélioré en jouant dans l'équipe "verte" mais c'est sa naïveté (le coup des Feinte de Wronski de Krum) qui le perd) ! »  
  
Des acclamations retentirent chez les "Oranges", tandis que les joueurs vêtus de robes assorties jaillissaient sur le terrain. Tous étaient juchés sur des Comètes 250, un des plus récents balais.  
  
«- Il paraît que les Comètes sont parmi les meilleurs balais. ! commenta Ron, assis entre son père et Harry.  
  
- Hum. ! observa Harry. P'pa, tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient quoi comme balai les joueurs des Frelons.?  
  
- Euh. ! Nimbus 1900. ! C'est le tout nouveau balai et il est beaucoup plus performant que les autres. ! »  
  
A ce moment-là, le commentateur, Louis Macbeth, reprit la parole, tandis que les joueurs en orange finissaient leur tour de présentation.  
  
« Et maintenant, voici l'équipe des Frelons. : Verpey. ! Handson. ! Connolly (ah ben oui, lui aussi est partit joué, ensuite, en Irlande. !). ! Friedman. ! Derricks. ! Andy. ! Et Marcolly. ! » (je sais, je sais, mes noms sont nuls. ! Mais j'suis pas trop douée pour ça. !)  
  
Les sept joueurs vêtus de jaune et noir surgirent sur le terrain.  
  
« Les Frelons partent favoris pour cette année, qui sera, d'ailleurs, la dernière de son meilleur Batteur, Ludovic Verpey, qui a décidé que, à la fin de la saison, il se retirerait du monde du Quidditch. ! Tout le monde le regrettera sûrement, mais, on espère qu'il tous qu'il nous offrira une dernière saison mémorable. ! reprit Louis Macbeth. Les joueurs se mettent en position. ! Souaffle, Cognards et Vif d'or sont lâchés. ! ajouta-t-il dans le silence tendu qui s'était abattu sur les tribunes où tous les spectateurs fixaient le terrain. Et.c'est partit. ! Aussitôt Coldman s'empare du Souaffle. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Le match durait depuis une heure et demi sans que ni Lynch ni Marcolly ne voient le Vif d'or. Les Frelons menaient au score avec 100 à 90. et Sherer était à l'attaque.  
  
« .Tire et Marque. ! Les deux équipes sont, à présent, ex aequo ! » s'exclama Macbeth.  
  
Friedman repartit en possession du Souaffle.  
  
« Eh, le Vif. ! » s'exclama soudain James, en désignant un point près des buts des Frelons, une fraction de seconde avant que Marcolly amorce un piqué, rapidement suivit par Lynch. La lutte pour le Vif ne fut pas trop prenante car Marcolly n'eut aucun mal à distancer Lynch et s'empara, le premier, de la petite sphère dorée.  
  
«- Marcolly s'est emparé du Vif d'or. ! s'exclama Macbeth. Les Frelons gagnent sur le score de 250 à 100 et se qualifient, du même coup, pour la Coupe du Monde !  
  
- Je te l'avais bien dit, Ron ! » s'écria Harry, tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations s'éleva parmi les supporters des Frelons.  
  
Le match prit fin dans le désordre et l'euphorie des supporters la plus totale.  
  
  
  
Bon, le match est un peu bâclé, mais bon. ! J'savais pas trop quoi mettre. ! Et, à mon goût, ce chapitre est pas extra. ! Mais promis, si vous voulez que je continue, ça s'arrange dans le chapitre 2 : l'Attaque de l'école. !  
  
Alors, review SVP !  
  
Et voilà un petit extrait : " Une série de détonations retentirent soudain. Les trois enfants, tapis dans l'ombre de la cantine, virent, ébahis, une trentaine d'hommes en noir apparaître dans la cour.  
  
«- Whoua ! Ils ont transplanés. ! s'exclama Laurent. Mais c'est qui ces types. ?  
  
- Aucune idée, mais. ! Vite, on ne dois pas rester là ! » s'écria Harry, un mauvais pressentiment lui venant soudain à l'esprit, en percevant l'émoi qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée des hommes en noirs.  
  
Les cris de terreurs, qui avaient suivis cette arrivée impromptue, des surveillants et des professeurs n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Si bien que Harry entraîna ses deux camarades et ils allèrent se réfugier dans un coin du bâtiment, d'où ils pouvaient voir, sans être vu, tout ce qui se passait, mais pas entendre.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
  
- Ron, ces types, se sont pas des Mangemorts, par hasard ? lâcha le jeune garçon, en reprenant son souffle.  
  
- Des quoi ? s'étonna Laurent." 


	3. Attaque à l'école

Salut, c'est encore moi. ! Pour le chapitre 2. ! Je le met dès ce soir, exceptionnellement. !  
  
Alors, un gros merci à : Black Moon, Mary-Evy, ZIgmo(un remerciement tout particulier, d'ailleurs), Mister-Master, Clem (ouais, mais dit rien aux autres, ça serait pas marrant.^__^ ! Cette fois, g réussie à la mettre. !), Phéniamon (j'te réponds à la fin du chapitre, d'ac. ?) et Fan (idem)  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : C'est la dernière reprise des cours avant les grandes vacances pour les jeunes sorciers en herbe. ! Mais, malheureusement, Voldemort trouve, comme à son habitude, le moyen de jouer les troubles fêtes en attaquant, contre toute attente, l'école de Harry.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Attaque à l'école  
  
Les cours avaient repris, les jeunes sorciers en herbes reprenant donc le chemin de leurs écoles "primaires", pour leur dernière année avant l'entrée à Poudlard. Les enfants étaient en effet, envoyés dans des écoles spécifiques dès qu'ils manifestaient leurs premiers pouvoirs magiques. Harry y retrouve Ron et Laurent, ses deux meilleurs amis. On pouvait d'ailleurs constater que, contrairement à Poudlard, ces écoles réservées aux jeunes sorciers, au nombre de quatre, étaient dispersées dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. La fin du troisième trimestre se rapprochait à grand pas.  
  
C'était la récréation de midi. La plupart des élèves, restant à l'école car habitant trop loin de l'école, jouaient dans la cour, sitôt sortis de la cantine. Harry, Ron et Laurent s'occupaient, en retrait, à mijoter un mauvais coup contre Tony, un petit prétentieux de service qui se prenait pour le centre du monde et que les trois compères détestaient.  
  
«- Mais on risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on en ait ? Personne ne saura que c'est nous ! rétorqua, calmement, Harry tout en scrutant le ciel à la recherche de sa chouette.  
  
- Mais Hedwige est trop reconnaissable. !  
  
- Bah, on peut se passer de chouette ! observa Laurent. On s'arrange pour glisser des bombabouses dans son sac, puis faire en sorte qu'il tombe. !  
  
- Mais ça risque de nous faire soupçonner, non ?  
  
- Ron, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. !  
  
- Ah tiens, la voilà ! » intervint Harry, en apercevant le rapace qui vint se poser sur le toit de la cantine.  
  
Les chouettes étaient, normalement, interdites, dans l'enceinte de l'école, si bien que, si ses parents venaient à l'apprendre, Harry aurait de sérieux ennuis. ! Mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils se fassent attraper. ! Mais ça n'arriverait pas car leur "blague" était parfaitement au point. Tout se passerait sans anicroche. Le rapace blanc entreprit de se lisser les plumes, attendant un ordre de son jeune maître. Elle n'avait que deux ans, mais elle obéissait docilement à tous ses ordres, tout en ayant un caractère un peu revêche envers les autres hiboux.  
  
«- Hum ! Mais tu n'as pas peur que. ?  
  
- Oh, non, Laurent. ! Je ne risque pas de me faire prendre, avec Hedwige ! assura Harry. Mais, sinon, je. ! »  
  
Une série de détonations retentirent soudain. Les trois enfants, tapis dans l'ombre de la cantine, virent, ébahis, une trentaine d'hommes en noir apparaître dans la cour.  
  
«- Whoua ! Ils ont transplanés. ! s'exclama Laurent. Mais c'est qui ces types. ?  
  
- Aucune idée, mais. ! Vite, on ne dois pas rester là ! » s'écria Harry, un mauvais pressentiment lui venant soudain à l'esprit, en percevant l'émoi qu'avait provoqué l'arrivée des hommes en noirs.  
  
Les cris de terreurs, qui avaient suivis cette arrivée impromptue, des surveillants et des professeurs n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Si bien que Harry entraîna ses deux camarades et ils allèrent se réfugier dans un coin du bâtiment, d'où ils pouvaient voir, sans être vu, tout ce qui se passait, mais pas entendre.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?  
  
- Ron, ces types, se sont pas des Mangemorts, par hasard ? lâcha le jeune garçon, en reprenant son souffle.  
  
- Des quoi ? s'étonna Laurent.  
  
- Les serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui ! expliqua, brièvement, Ron. Mais, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que. ?  
  
- Mon père m'en a, déjà, un peu parlé. ! Je suis sûr que c'est eux. !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, dans ce cas ?  
  
- Laurent, réfléchis.. ! Ils prennent l'école en otage ! rétorqua Ron, en observant les Mangemorts qui, ayant vite prit le dessus sur les professeurs et s'étant dispersés, rassemblaient les élèves ahuris ou terrorisés (selon les cas). Ce qui veut dire qu'on est les seul, du moins pour l'instant, en liberté. ! Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
Harry allait répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, lorsque ce que son père lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Il veut nous tuer, Harry ! Et toi, y compris. ! Le jeune garçon crû alors deviner la raison de leur présence.  
  
Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, loin d'en avoir peur, à l'idée qu'ils soient là pour lui, le jeune garçon resta parfaitement calme.  
  
«- On fait quoi ? s'inquiéta Laurent.  
  
- Je sais pas. ! Mais on doit faire quelque chose. ! intervint Ron, frissonnant à cette idée. Mais. ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna- t-il, en voyant son camarade, l'air visiblement inspiré, prendre un parchemin et une plume dans son sac, avant de griffonner quelques mots sur le parchemin et le rouler, sans un mot.  
  
Ses deux camarades comprirent soudain ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, lorsque Hedwige, sur un sifflement discret de son maître, quitta son "perchoir" et plongea sur eux pour venir se poser l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Tu es une belle chouette ! Allez Hedwige, apporte ça à mon père ! C'est urgent. ! » lança-t-il, en attachant à l'une de ses pattes, le parchemin.  
  
Le rapace s'envola aussitôt. De là où ils étaient, silencieux et anxieux. Les trois enfants virent des Mangemorts qui, apercevant la chouette, cherchèrent à s'en débarrasser, vainement. Si bien que Hedwige, louvoyant entre les tirs, disparue rapidement de leur champ de vision.  
  
«- Bon, on est sensé faire quoi, maintenant ? soupira Laurent, en se laissant glisser contre le mur.  
  
- Eh, tu as tes bombabouses ? lui demanda soudain Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr, pour la blague à Tony. ! Pourquoi ?  
  
- On va s'amuser un peu avec les Mangemorts. ! répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
  
- Ca va pas ou quoi ? s'exclamèrent ses deux amis après un moment de stupéfaction, en le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Se sont des partisans de Tu- Sais-Qui. !  
  
- Ils connaissent la magie noire et je ne crois pas que les bombabouses leurs plaisent beaucoup. !  
  
- Bah, tu crois que Tony aurait apprécié la blague, lui. ? rétorqua Harry. Au moins, on ferai quelque chose au lieu de. ! »  
  
A ce moment-là, cinq Mangemorts surgirent, d'on ne sait où, entourant les trois garçons, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
«- Oh, oh ! Alors, ça, c'est pas bon du tout ! murmura Ron, en fixant les baguettes pointées sur eux.  
  
- Maître, on l'a trouvé ! » cria l'un des sorciers, confirmant les soupçons de Harry, horrifié par le fait que, visiblement, Voldemort, en personne, était là.  
  
* * * * *  
  
pendant ce temps.  
  
«- Je ne serai pas long de toute façon. ! Je dois juste voir Dumbledore pour régler quelques petits détails, c'est tout. !  
  
- Je sais, James, mais. !  
  
- Mais quoi ? demanda, distraitement, ce dernier. Bon, il ne faut pas que je tarde de trop car. !  
  
- Hedwige. ! C'est Hedwige ! » l'interrompit Lily, en retenant son mari par le bras et en montrant le rapace blanc, qui contrastait sur le ciel dégagé.  
  
La chouette, le plumage roussit par endroit, hulula vivement en les apercevant, et vint se poser sur l'épaule de James, avant de tendre la patte où était attachée le message.  
  
« Mais, qu'est-ce que. ? s'étonna ce dernier, surpris, en détachant la lettre. Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? J'espère que Harry n'a pas eu l'idée de t'emmener à l'école. ! »  
  
Il déplia distraitement le parchemin. Mais il changea totalement d'expression, en lisant le message.  
  
«- Oh, bon sang. !  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, James ?  
  
- Lily, envoie un hibou à Dumbledore et demande lui de me rejoindre à l'école de Harry. !  
  
- James, dis moi ce qui se passe. ! » s'écria-t-elle, en l'attrapant à nouveau par le bras, inquiète.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit le parchemin, sans un mot. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le lire entièrement. Les premiers mots lui suffirent. ! Elle fixa, effarée, son mari.  
  
«- IL a envoyé ses Mangemorts. ! Ils vont s'en prendre à Harry, c'est ça ?  
  
- J'en ai bien peur ! approuva-t-il avec gravité. J'y vais. ! Toi, pendant ce temps, préviens Dumbledore et. !  
  
- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, et que je reste là. ! Je viens avec toi. !  
  
- Mais, Lily. ?  
  
- Non, il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, alors que Harry est là- bas. !  
  
- Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est malin. ! Ils n'ont pas dû l'attraper, s'il a eut le temps de nous envoyer Hedwige. ! Il devrait arriver à leur échapper, pendant un petit moment. !  
  
- Je sais., mais ça ne suffira pas. ! Harry n'a que dix ans, James ! Il ne pourra pas déjouer leurs plans éternellement. ! Un garçon de son âge n'a aucune chance contre eux. !  
  
- Hum ! Lily, tu restes ici, au cas où. ! J'y vais seul, ça sera plus prudent. ! Je te promet que Harry rentrera sain et sauf. ! »  
  
Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il transplana.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cette découverte anima la volonté du jeune garçon, mais aussi sa peur. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva libre, sans trop savoir comment, entendant, derrière lui, le cri de douleur de son "gardien". Il parvint à échapper aux Mangemorts et se réfugia, le souffle court, derrière sa salle de classe. Là, il s'efforça de retrouver son calme, jetant un regard effaré autour de lui, profitant de ce moment de répit.  
  
« Fais vite, Hedwige ! » murmura-t-il.  
  
Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, laissant le jeune garçon dans l'angoisse.  
  
« Il faut pas que je reste là ! murmura-t-il. Plus je resterai au même endroit et plus je risque de me faire repérer. ! »  
  
Ce coin de l'école était désert. Tout le monde, à part lui, devait être, à l'heure qu'il était, rassemblé dans la cour principale, sous la garde des Mangemorts. Prudemment, aux aguets, il s'avança le long du mur, jusqu'à l'angle du bâtiment,. Il se plaqua soudain contre les pierres froides de la paroi, en apercevant une personne apparaître à l'autre bout de la petite cour dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais il laissa, aussitôt, échapper un soupir de soulagement, en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Rassuré, il en oublia toute prudence.  
  
« Papa ! » cria-t-il, en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
James sursauta puis sourit, soulagé, en l'apercevant. Le jeune garçon alla se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
«- Harry ! Tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Non, j'ai réussit à échapper aux Mangemorts. !  
  
- Je vois ça mon grand ! Allez, viens, j'te ramène à la maison. !  
  
- Mais, p'pa, j'peux pas laisser Ron et Laurent.. !  
  
- Harry, on ne peut rien faire pour eux, pour l'instant. ! Dumbledore va arriver et il arrangera tout. ! De toutes façons tes camarades ne risquent rien. ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui intéresse Voldemort. ! Ecoute, si tu veux, je te ramène à ta mère et je reviens chercher tes copains, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord ! » céda Harry.  
  
Son père le lâcha, l'air satisfait.  
  
«- Allez, viens, on s'en va. ! Harry, non ! Où.?  
  
- J'ai oublié un truc. ! cria ce dernier, en repensant à ses affaires laissées dans un coin de la cantine et qui, oubliant momentanément le danger, s'éloigna de son père en courant, vers le coin du bâtiment.  
  
- Harry, non ! Arrête, ne vas pas par là.! Cria son père, en s'élançant derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il y a les. ! »  
  
VLAN !  
  
Harry ne vit pas venir le danger et heurta violemment, au détour du coin, quelque chose., ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
  
« Oh, mais qui voilà ? C'est notre petit fugueur ! » ricana une voix glaciale qui provoqua un frisson d'effroi dans le dos du jeune garçon.  
  
Le mage noir murmura quelque chose et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Harry se retrouva incapable de bouger, paralysé par l'effroi et le sortilège.  
  
« AAAHHHHHH ! » cria-t-il, terrorisé, en levant les yeux vers celui qui le tenait, et en découvrant le visage blafard du maître des Mangemorts, dont les yeux rouges brillaient d'une leur démoniaque, un sourire mauvais venant déformer la bouche sans lèvres.  
  
Harry devina sans peine l'identité de ce sorcier. : Voldemort ! Celui dont la simple évocation de son nom effrayait la plupart des sorciers, et Harry pouvait, facilement, en comprendre la raison. Mais, ayant été élevé dans une de ces rares familles qui ne craignait pas de dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry en avait prit, également, l'habitude. N'empêche que, à l'heure qu'il était, il n'en menait pas large.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Son père surgit, à son tour, et se figea soudain, la baguette à la main. Le sourire du mage noir s'élargit.  
  
«- Oh ! Mais qui voilà. ? ricana Voldemort. James Potter !  
  
- Lâches-le ! intima, calmement, ce dernier, son regard passant du visage, déformé par l'effroi de son fils, à celui, triomphant, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Oh, non ! Je n'en ai nullement l'intention ! Tu devrais t'en douter, non ? rétorqua Voldemort, d'un ton méprisant.  
  
- Lâches-le. ! répéta James, les doigts nerveusement crispés sur sa baguette Ou. !  
  
- Ou quoi, Potter ? Que je saches, tu n'es pas trop en position de discuter. car je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ton fils face les frais d'une quelconque intervention de ta part. ! Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je pourrai. ! s'interrompit-il, en pointant sa baguette, d'un geste assez éloquent, sur Harry qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'emprise d'une terreur grandissante.  
  
- Arrêtes ça !  
  
- oh, non ! C'est beaucoup trop passionnant. ! répliqua Voldemort, l'air amusé. Ranges ta baguette, et je ne lui ferai rien. ! Du moins, pour l'instant ! »  
  
Harry vit son père hésiter. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard imperceptible puis rangea sa baguette en soupirant. Voldemort ricana.  
  
«- On devient plus docile, on dirait. ? Bon, voilà ce que je te propose. ! Je relâche les gosses., sauf lui bien sûr. ! Et je te contacterai plus tard. ! Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant en désignant son jeune prisonnier.  
  
- Ne l'impliques pas dans cette affaire. ! Il n'y est pour rien. !  
  
- Tu parles. ! On s'en va ! ajouta le mage noir, à l'adresse de ses partisans, dispersés dans la cour, derrière lui. Laissez les gosses et on rentre. ! »  
  
Sans laisser le temps à James de faire quoique se soit, Voldemort disparut, emmenant Harry qui lança un regard effrayé à son père.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Et mince ! Mais c'est pas vrai. ! » s'écria ce dernier.  
  
La colère le figeait sur place. Colère contre Voldemort ? Ou colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir retenu Harry et l'emmener tant qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Ou les deux ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire.  
  
«- Lily va me tuer, c'est clair. ! marmonna-t-il.  
  
- James ! »  
  
Surpris, il sursauta et se retourna violemment, pour voir se précipiter vers lui, Dumbledore, Sirius et. (comble de malchance, ou ironie du sort (selon le point de vue)) Lily !  
  
«- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étrangla-t-il, en l'apercevant.  
  
- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester à la maison, à attendre bien gentiment ? J'en ai assez d'être toujours mise à l'écart dans ces cas- là ! Alors je les ai convaincu de m'emmener avec eux. ! rétorqua-t-elle, en désignant Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
- James ! Où est Harry ? s'enquit le "directeur de Poudlard". On a aperçu ses deux amis et ils nous ont dit qu'il avait réussit à échapper aux Mangemorts et. ! »  
  
Sirius l'interrompit discrètement (vis à vis de Lily), en voyant l'expression de son ami.  
  
«Voldemort était là. ! commença, alors, ce dernier. Je venais de retrouver Harry. ! Mais il m'a échappé., pour aller se jeter sur Voldemort.qui l'a emmené avec lui. ! » lâcha-t-il, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'expression horrifiée de son épouse.  
  
Dumbledore et Sirius, quand à eux, gardèrent le silence.  
  
«- Voldemort a-t-il dit quelque chose de spécial ? s'enquit, calmement, Dumbledore, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- il me "contactera plus tard". !  
  
- Bon, c'est déjà ça de gagner. ! Il n'a, visiblement, pas l'intention de le tuer tout de suite. !  
  
- Et vous croyez que c'est une bonne chose ? s'étonna Sirius.  
  
- Oui. ! On devrait réussir à le repérer et à le prendre de vitesse. !  
  
- Mais on a déjà fait ça trop souvent. ! Il ne se laissera plus avoir par surprise, une fois de plus ! observa, sombrement, James.  
  
- Ca sera, forcément, une entreprise plus risquée., mais faisable. si on prend un maximum de précaution. ! Si on arrive à le repérer, on pourra s'en tirer sans trop de casse. ! Le problème, c'est comme le repérer ? observa Dumbledore. On ne peut pas se servir de mes espions car Voldemort est très suspicieux en ce moment et que, le fait qu'il ait Harry, il risque d'être encore plus vigilant au moindre écart de ses Mangemorts. !  
  
- Je sais comment faire. ! intervint, alors, James. Mais, je met d'abord une condition. ! J'y vais moi-même, et seul. !  
  
- Seul ? Mais, James, tu n'y pense pas. ! C'est trop dangereux si. !  
  
- C'est de ma faute si Harry s'est fait enlever ! C'est donc à moi de rattraper mon erreur ! Et, avec ma cape d'invisibilité, j'm'en sortirait mieux seul ! ajouta-t-il, avec une détermination soudaine.  
  
- James. ! commença Lily.  
  
- Non, il a raison. ! C'est la seule solution pour que ça puisse marcher. ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. D'accord, on te laisser y aller seul, James ! Mais. !  
  
- Dans ce cas, on pourrait faire une diversion ! suggéra Sirius.  
  
- Non, ça ne ferai que mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort.  
  
- En effet. ! Mais si toutes ses troupes se retrouvent dans son repaire, ça ne te facilitera pas la tâche, James, en cas de "dérapage" ! Alors, voilà ce que je te propose. : On te laisse une heure, pas une minute de plus. ! Passé ce délais, on lancera la diversion. ! D'accord ?  
  
- D'accord. ! Mais pas avant une heure !  
  
- Oui. ! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu propose pour retrouver Harry ?  
  
- Hedwige. ! Elle devrait le retrouver. ! J'en suis sûr ! » lâcha James.  
  
  
  
Alors, ça vous plaît. ?  
  
En tout cas, voilà un petit extrait du chapitre 3 :. Dans le repaire de Voldemort.  
  
" Soudain, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, la voix glaciale s'éleva, quelque part derrière eux, révélant la fureur de son propriétaire.  
  
«- POTTER !!! Tu vas regretter très cher ton erreur. ! Ni ton fils ni toi ne sortira d'ici vivant, parole de Voldemort !  
  
- Le problème c'est qu'il n'a aucune parole ! songea James. Bon, Harry, on laisse tomber la cape. On ira plus vite sans et puis, il nous trouvera qu'on la garde sur nous ou pas ! Et ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. ! ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.  
  
- P'pa, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui échapper. ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ! C'est possible. ! Allez, ne restons pas là. ! »  
  
Tous deux s'élancèrent dans l'un des couloirs qui s'offraient à eux.  
  
«- Aaaaahh !  
  
- Harry ! »"  
  
Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. ?  
  
  
  
Mot pour : Pheniamon : Ben, pour les questions, ça montre que tu t'y intéresse, donc, je t'y réponds : -C'est dans ses nouveaux souvenirs, en effet -Il va avoir 11 ans. ! C'est donc l'année qui précède son entrée à Poudlard (il est dans l'équivalent du CM2 moldu) - Lily, bien sûr qu'elle est là, mais on la verra que dans ce chapitre et les suivants.) - Hermione. ? Ben, j'y avais pas pensée à la mettre en scène vu que, là, elle sait pas qu'elle est une sorcière et est onc pas avec les autres "énergumènes". Bon, j'espère avoir bien répondue à tes questions. !  
  
Fan : Ben, oui, il a réussi, mais le fait que je le fasse revenir plus jeune, c'est pour montrer que c'est surtout sur son enfance que "le nouveau passé" a surtout affecté ses dix premières années et que le ramener à son âge d'origine dans cette fic, n'aurait rien permis d'expliquer. ! Voilà, 'espre t'avoir aidée à mieux comprendre ma fic. ! 


	4. Dans le repaire de Voldemort

Salut, c'est encore moi. ! Pour le chapitre 3. !  
  
Alors, pour le grand plaisir (j'espère) de mes revieweurs, je le met vite. ! Donc, un GRAND MERCI à : -Mister-Master -MaryEvy (Merci pour le compliment ! Ben, si ça va vite c'est que, cette fic, je l'ai déjà finie. Et que g dû temps libre. !) -Fleur -Clem (Merci. ! Et j'te reviewrai plus en retour (échange de bons procédés)) -ZIgmo (merci pour tes questions. ! Mais, si t'en as d'autres, hésite pas à me les poser (ou laisse-moi un mail si tu préfères. !) mais, pour te répondre, ma fic s'arrête à la réception de la lettre de Poudlard (je ferai peut-être une suite. !), sinon, on verra encore un peu Ron, mais pas Hermione. !)) -Dumbledore (Pourquoi t'aimes pas ce genre de fic ? Moi j'avais fait ça pour délirer un soir où je m'ennuyais et j'trouve ça amusant. ! Sinon, Oui, il deviendra le survivant, mais pas tout à fait comme dans le livre (tu sauras ça très bientôt.) Mais oui, j'pense que, sinon, ça changera rien au fait qu'il est le seul assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort. !) -Pheniamon (Eh, doucement. ! J'veux pas aller en prison pour homicide involontaire, moi. ! ^__^)  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Harry s'est fait enlevé par Voldemort, et se retrouve séquestré dans son repaire. et j'en dit pas plus, pour ne pas briser le suspense. !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Dans le repaire de Voldemort  
  
  
  
«- Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi. !  
  
- Oh, boucle-la un peu. ! grogna l'un des Mangemorts.  
  
- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas lâché ! rétorqua le jeune garçon.  
  
- Mais c'est qu'il est insolent en plus. ! marmonna un autre serviteur du mage noir.  
  
- T'occupes pas, Alexis, on en sera bientôt débarrassé. ! rétorqua le premier Mangemort, en entraînant, de plus belle, Harry le long des couloirs obscures.  
  
- Ouais, et tant mieux ! Et on est vraiment sensé le gardé jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père. ?  
  
- J'en ai bien peur. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par un faible feu, dans la cheminée. Le jeune garçon était replié sur lui-même, pieds et mains liées, sous le regard distrait de quatre Mangemorts installés près de la porte. Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'en occupait pas. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal ! La promesse qui lui avait faite son père lui revint à l'esprit. Il viendrait le chercher, Harry le savait. Le regard que son père lui avait adressé était assez éloquent. Le jeune garçon repensa à ce qui s'était passé à l'école et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son père. ! Au moins, il serait chez lui, au lieu d'être enfermé dans ce truc. Il soupira. Oubliant, l'espace d'un instant qu'il était attaché, il essaya de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, mais renonça aussitôt, sous la "morsure" des cordes qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets.  
  
Un mouvement sur sa gauche, au bout d'un moment, attira soudain toute son attention. Il se tourna discrètement vers le "soupirail" condamné par des barreaux et sursauta en distinguant une "boule de plumes blanches" posée juste devant, à la limite de son champ de vision et hors de vue des Mangemorts.  
  
« Hedwige ? s'étonna-t-il dans un murmure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage sur la question car la chouette s'envola à nouveau, disparaissant de sa vue. Harry replongea dans ses sombres pensées.  
  
Un long moment s'écoula, laissant le jeune garçon plus songeur, frissonnant dans les courants d'air glacés qui "habitaient" la pièce obscure. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les Mangemorts observèrent, d'un air perplexe, le battant ouvert qui laissait voir un sombre couloir désert.  
  
«- Sûrement un courant d'air ! observa l'un d'eux, en se levant pour le refermer.  
  
- Cette planque en est truffée. ! approuva un de ses camarades.  
  
- Vivement la relève. ! J'en ai vraiment marre de cette corvée. !  
  
- Ouais. ! »  
  
Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, mal à l'aise, et se replongea dans ses pensées.  
  
« Stupéfix ! »  
  
Le garçon sursauta violemment, ébahit. Les quatre Mangemorts s'écroulèrent. Bouche bée, Harry vit son père surgir du couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
«- Papa ? s'exclama-t-il, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
- Ben, on dirait bien. ! rétorqua ce dernier, moqueur, en le débarrassant de ses liens d'un coup de baguette. Tu n'as rien, mon grand ? reprit-il en le remettant debout et en le serrant contre lui.  
  
- Non, c'est bon. ! assura Harry, soulagé.  
  
- Bon. ! Allez viens, on ferait bien de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin. ! lança James en l'écartant doucement.  
  
- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait. ? Ils sont. ? s'enquit Harry, en désignant les Mangemorts.  
  
- Ils sont juste stupéfixés, rien de plus. ! Ils sont encore vivants, mais hors service pour un moment. ! Allez, ne t'occupes pas d'eux. ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine. ! Bon, on restes là à discuter ou on s'en va tout de suite. ? ajouta-t-il, de nouveau moqueur.  
  
- Ben, on s'en va. !  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. ! conclut James, en remettant la cape. Allez, viens là, fiston ! » ajouta-t-il, en l'entraînant sous le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Harry resta ébahi. C'était la première qu'il avait l'occasion de "devenir invisible". C'était vraiment étrange de voir, sans être vu.  
  
Le père et le fils, ainsi camouflés, quittèrent rapidement la pièce et s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Harry gardait le regard fixé devant lui, la main de son père posée sur son épaule.  
  
Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés de quelques mètres que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. James attira aussitôt Harry sur le côté, en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Une trentaine de Mangemorts passèrent alors devant eux, les évitant de peu.  
  
«- Sûrement la diversion. !  
  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, dans un murmure.  
  
- Dumbledore viens sûrement de lancer la diversion. ! Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à comprendre et à découvrir ton absence. ! »  
  
Tous deux pressèrent le pas, une fois sûrs que les Mangemorts ne revenaient pas.  
  
Soudain, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, la voix glaciale s'éleva, quelque part derrière eux, révélant la fureur de son propriétaire.  
  
«- POTTER !!! Tu vas regretter très cher ton erreur. ! Ni ton fils ni toi ne sortira d'ici vivant, parole de Voldemort !  
  
- Le problème c'est qu'il n'a aucune parole ! songea James. Bon, Harry, on laisse tomber la cape. On ira plus vite sans et puis, il nous trouvera qu'on la garde sur nous ou pas ! Et ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. ! ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.  
  
- P'pa, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui échapper. ?  
  
- Oui, Harry ! C'est possible. ! Allez, ne restons pas là. ! »  
  
Tous deux s'élancèrent dans l'un des couloirs qui s'offraient à eux.  
  
«- Aaaaahh !  
  
- Harry ! »  
  
Il se jeta sur le sol dallé et rattrapa, à temps, le jeune garçon.  
  
«- Connerie de construction moldue. ! Il fallait toujours qu'ils mettent des pièges partout. ! songea-t-il, face à l'"oubliette" qui s'était ouverte sous Harry.  
  
- Papa !  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry ! Je suis là ! J'vais te tirer de là ! assura-t-il, en resserrant sa prise sur les poignets du jeune garçon. Tiens bon ! »  
  
Mais, malgré ses efforts, il sentait ses prises glisser. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. La solution aurait été de recourir à sa baguette, qui était dans sa poche, mais il ne pouvait pas la prendre, sans risquer de lâcher Harry, et le temps pressait. Il ne restait donc plus qu'un seul moyen : utiliser un de ces vieux cours d'enchantements où ils avaient appris, à Poudlard, à se servir de la magie sans baguette.  
  
«C'est là que le talent de Lily pour l'enchantement m'aurait été bien utile ! » marmonna-t-il avant de se concentrer, autant qu'il le pouvait, sur le sortilège qu'il allait devoir développer mentalement.  
  
A sa plus grande stupéfaction, le sortilège avait réussit, si bien que Harry, encore sous le choc, était, momentanément, hors de danger. Mais ça lui avait fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser en une journée. James le serra contre lui, soulagé.  
  
« Oh, Harry ! Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de subir tout ça. ! »  
  
Un bruit soudain, quelque part dans la bâtisse, le ramena à la réalité d'un danger encore plus grand, et plus imminent : Voldemort.  
  
«Il ne faut pas traîner ici. ! Allez, on part de là au plus vite et on rentre à la maison. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tous deux réussirent à quitter la vieille bâtisse moyenâgeuse qui servait de refuge à Voldemort, sans rencontrer personne, et étaient, momentanément, à l'abri du mage noir.  
  
«- Harry, écoute-moi bien ! lâcha, précipitamment James. Quand je te le dirait, pense très fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller, d'accord ? Ne pense à rien, à part ça., d'accord ?  
  
- Oui. !  
  
- Bon. ! Je te confie ça. ! ajouta-t-il, en lui donnant la cape d'invisibilité. Et., dis à ta mère que., que je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. ! Et. !  
  
- P'pa. ! » commença Harry, inquiet.  
  
James le serra contre lui.  
  
«- Tout se passera bien, Harry ! Ne t'en fais pas. ! Tout se passera bien. ! Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours là pour toi. ! N'oublie jamais ça. ! Jamais ! Prend soin de toi, Harry. ! Allez, va-t-en maintenant ! intima-t-il, en l'écartant aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait pris contre lui.  
  
- Et pourquoi on ne part pas tous les deux. ?  
  
- Harry ! soupira James. Je. ! J'occuperai Voldemort pour qu'il t'oublies un peu. au moins le temps que tu te mettes à l'abri. ! Tu comprends. ?  
  
- Oui. ! Mais tu rentrera, hein ? » insista le jeune garçon.  
  
James se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire triste, assez éloquent. Il avait "trop joué avec le feu" avec Voldemort. Et, en combat singulier, il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en tirer. Il repensa alors à l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré, neuf ans plus tôt, et qui lui avait demandé de ne pas prendre Peter comme Gardien. ! Il songea alors que, de cette façon, il n'avait retardé l'échéance que de neuf ans. !  
  
« Harry. ! » commença-t-il, devant l'insistance de son fils.  
  
Mais un étrange pressentiment l'interrompit. Tout était trop calme, trop silencieux., le calme avant la tempête.  
  
«- Harry, va-t-en ! Sauve-toi ! ordonna-t-il, précipitamment. Tu. !  
  
- Endoloris ! » lâcha alors une voix glaciale tristement familière et ô combien crainte.  
  
James, se retournant brutalement, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, de façon fugitive, l'expression triomphante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant d'être projeté au sol, sous la puissance du sortilège.  
  
« Papa ! »  
  
La terreur dans la voix de Harry, lui donna la volonté de résister à la douleur plus que cuisante du sortilège, pour découvrir l'angoisse du garçonnet, et la lueur de profond effroi mêlé au.désespoir qui brillait dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.  
  
«- Harry ! Va-t-en ! Vite. ! Ne reste pas là et sauve-toi ! intima-t- il, en tentant de se relever, tant bien que mal.  
  
- Mais. ?  
  
- Harry. ! Ne. discutes pas. ! Sauves-toi !  
  
- Non ! Je restes avec toi. ! lâcha, plaintivement, le jeune garçon.  
  
- Arrêtes ! Tu dois t'en aller, maintenant, Harry ! Ne reste pas là. ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas, terrorisé et désemparé. Le sortilège cessa brutalement. James sentit son sang se glacer en réalisant ce qui allait suivre. Il devait absolument protéger son fils et le sortir de là sans tarder.  
  
« Fini de jouer ! commenta la voix glaciale et enjouée. Dans quelques secondes, j'aurais enfin éliminer les deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondor. ! Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Au moment où retentissaient les deux mots fatidiques, Harry entendit son père murmurer quelque chose, la main sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce qui se passa par la suite.  
  
Une lueur verte., un bruit de bourrasque., une vive douleur au front., le rire sardonique du mage noir. !  
  
(Nda : Alors, j'm'arrête là, histoire de faire durer le suspense où je continue.. ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non, j'm'arrête là. ! Le chapitre est quelque peu plus long, mais c'est pour prolonger un peu le suspense. ! Alors, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.. !  
  
Allez, à bientôt j'espère. ! 


	5. Dans le repaire de Voldemort suite

Coucou, j'suis de retour.. ! Et j'envoie la suite du chapitre 3. ! (l'avant dernier à poster.) Sinon, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, ce WE, j'devrais avoir fini de traduire le chap.10 de A new Beginning, et finir de taper le chap.1è de HP et ses Anges Gardiens, le chap 3 de la fic du défi de Rêveuse et le chapitre suivant de Hp et les Maraudeurs. !  
  
Bon, sur ce, un TRES, TRES gros merci à mes revieweurs : -Mary-Evy (J'espère que tu ne te seras pas trop torturée l'esprit alors. !) -Pheniamon (Ben, j'espère que t'en viendra pas à cette extrêmité. !) -Sofia -Clem ( Et encore, j'voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de mettre la suite. ! lol !) -Hermichocos (Merci pour le compliment, mais si gt si cruelle, j'aurai pû attendre une semaine, ou deux, ou plus avant de poster la suite. ! ^__^) -Majandra (Eh oui. !) -Fleur (Bien sûr que je peux le faire. ! Après tout, c'est moi qui écrit. ! ^__^ Mais, oui, c'est une parfaite déduction. !) -Mister Master (chouette ton proverbe.) -Cho Chang (contente que ma fic t'intéresse. ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite. !) -Luna -Malissandre (Non, seulement, j'aime mettre un peu de suspense. ! Et comme tu peux le voir, je met la suite rapidement. ! Non, on voit pas Hermione dans cette fic (pour l'instant, les relations de Harry se limitent à ses camarades sorciers (tous les directeurs ne sont pas aussi "tolérants" que Dumbledore). ! Mais, désolée mais c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre que je poste de cette fic (mais, peut-être que je ferai une suite, ça dépendra de vous.))  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : Harry s'est fait enlevé par Voldemort, et se retrouve séquestré dans son repaire. et j'en dit pas plus, pour ne pas briser le suspense. !  
  
Petit mémo de ce qui c'est passé avant. : « Fini de jouer ! commenta la voix glaciale et enjouée. Dans quelques secondes, j'aurais enfin éliminer les deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondor. ! Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Au moment où retentissaient les deux mots fatidiques, Harry entendit son père murmurer quelque chose, la main sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce qui se passa par la suite.  
  
Une lueur verte., un bruit de bourrasque., une vive douleur au front., le rire sardonique du mage noir. !  
  
Et maintenant, la suite. !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 bis : le repaire de Voldemort et conséquences  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon sursauta, rouvrant les yeux sous cette exclamation, et se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
«- M'man ? murmura-t-il, déstabilisé et un peu sonné par la douleur qui continuait à lui traverser le front.  
  
- Oh, Harry ! Mon chéri, tu n'as rien. ?  
  
- Non ! marmonna-t-il, se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé là. Je. !  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Lily. Mais, qu'est-ce que. ? Comment tu t'es fait ça. ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant la mince coupure en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front, à demi-cachée par une mèche encore plus rebelle que le reste de ses cheveux en bataille.  
  
Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc.  
  
« Albus, Sirius, Remus ! Venez voir. ! » appela Lily, inquiète.  
  
Tous trois la rejoignirent aussitôt. Dumbledore eut une expression surprise, puis se tourna vers le garçonnet.  
  
«- Harry, dis-moi, où est ton père ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- Il.il est resté là-bas. ! murmura le jeune garçon.  
  
- Et. est ce que tu pourrais me dire où vous étiez ? » continua Dumbledore.  
  
Harry répondit d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Dumbledore soupira.  
  
«- Bon, Lily ! On peut emmener Harry avec nous ? On doit absolument retrouver James avant qu'il ne soit.trop tard ! commenta-t-il.  
  
- Mais comment tu. ?  
  
- Harry ! Ecoute, tu vas faire ce qu'on va te dire., d'accord ? lança Dumbledore, à l'adresse du garçon qui se trouvait toujours contre sa mère.  
  
- D'ac.d'accord ! marmonna-t-il.  
  
- Je vous accompagne, Albus ! décida Lily. Je ne laisserai pas Harry repartir, seul, dans son état. ! ajouta-t-elle.  
  
- Euh, si tu veux ! concéda Dumbledore. Bon, Harry ! Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur ton père. ! Ne pense à rien d'autre que ça, et laisse-toi faire, d'accord ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et obéit docilement, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
L'endroit était désert. ! Aucune trace de Voldemort ou de ses Mangemorts. Le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élevait, sombre et menaçant, sur le ciel crépusculaire.  
  
« Papa ! » s'écria soudain Harry, en s'échappant de l'étreinte de sa mère, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de le retenir.  
  
Il se précipita, mais se figea soudain, dans le lourd silence qui régnait sur les lieux, avant de s'approcher, lentement, du corps inanimé qui gisait sur le sol.  
  
« Oh, James ! Non ! »  
  
Harry se retourna vers sa mère, qui regardait fixement devant elle, à quelques pas de là, accompagnée de Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. Tous affichaient un air sombre. Harry réalisa alors ce que ça signifiait., ce qu'une partie de lui avait comprit, dès l'instant qu'il était arrivé là., ce qui était arrivé par sa faute.  
  
S'il n'avait pas désobéit, son père n'aurait jamais eu à venir le chercher ici ! S'il ne s'était pas fait enlever, son père serait encore.en vie. Il repensa alors à ce que son père lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, réalisant qu'il le savait., qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir.  
  
Sans qu'il en ait conscience, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il s'accroupissait près du corps de son père.  
  
« Papa ! » murmura-t-il, refusant d'y croire.  
  
Sa mère le rejoignit et le pressa contre lui. Harry prit alors conscience de son propre désarroi, face à celui de sa mère qui retenait, avec peine, ses larmes. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus gardaient le silence, partageant la souffrance des deux membres de cette famille endeuillée.  
  
Mais une question subsistait. : Où était Voldemort ?  
  
Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Une chouette surgit soudain, porteuse d'une lettre, et l'apporta à Dumbledore qui en prit rapidement connaissance, avant de se tourner vers Sirius et Remus qui avaient rejoint Lily et Harry.  
  
«- Le règne des ténèbres s'est achevé. ! annonça-t-il. Voldemort a.disparu. !  
  
- C'est vrai. ? Mais comment est-ce possible. ? » s'étonna Remus, distraitement.  
  
Dumbledore garda le silence, songeur. Son regard passa sur chacun de ses interlocuteurs et s'attarda sur la marque sanglante qui barrait le front de Harry.  
  
«- Et bien, je crois que cette blessure n'est pas anodine à ce qui s'est passé ! Je crois bien qu'il en gardera la cicatrice toute sa vie. !  
  
- La cicatrice ? s'étonna Lily. Mais comment. ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de ça. ! observa, alors, Dumbledore. On ferai mieux de repartir. ! Harry a besoin de repos et il faut qu'on voit, à propos de. ! »  
  
Lily, comprenant l'allusion, approuva doucement.  
  
« On va rentrer à la maison, Harry, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Mais le petit garçon resta de marbre. Les adultes échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
  
«- C'est ma faute. ! marmonna-t-il, en reniflant, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, mon chéri ? s'étonna Lily.  
  
- C'est ma faute si papa est.mort ! s'écria, avec colère, Harry.  
  
- Mais non, Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien. ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. !  
  
- Si c'est ma faute. ! Je le sais. ! cria-t-il, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère. Si j'étais resté avec papa, à l'école, jamais Voldemort ne m'aurai amené avec lui., jamais papa n'aurait dû venir me chercher. ! Et jamais Voldemort ne l'aurait tué. ! C'est moi que Voldemort aurait dû. ! » s'interrompit-il, des sanglots de rage l'empêchant d'en dire plus.  
  
Lily adressa un regard désespéré à Dumbledore, tandis que le garçon se laissait, finalement, aller à ses pleurs contre sa mère qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, sombres. Malgré tous les efforts de Lily, et le soutien de leur entourage, Harry n'en démordait pas, continuant à se sentir coupable. Sa mère avait finalement, sur l'avis de Sirius, abandonnée l'idée de le distraire. Il restait enfermé sur lui-même, plongé dans ses sombres pensées. La seule fois où il avait daigné sortir de son petit monde avait été à l'occasion de l'enterrement, douze jours plus tôt.  
  
Tous les amis de ses parents et la famille étaient présents ce jour- là. Ron et Laurent avaient eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Harry, restant près de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle, avait, entre autre, repéré la famille Weasley au grand complet, les Londubat dont le fils, Neville, était dans la même classe que Harry et n'était pas très dégourdi, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, lui-même, et d'autre personnes que le jeune garçon ne connaissait pas. Durant la "cérémonie", il n'avait pas écouté ce qui s'était dit, se contentant de regarder fixement devant lui, luttant pour retenir ses larmes, sans lâcher la main de sa mère. Il leva les yeux vers elle, s'efforçant d'ignorer ses yeux rougis. Elle eut un pâle sourire et renforça un peu plus sa prise sur la main de son fils.  
  
«Pardonne-moi, papa ! » murmura-t-il, en détournant à nouveau son regard, tout en sachant que cela ne le ferait pas revenir, ou que cela ne calmerai ni son remord ni les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient depuis deux jours.  
  
* * * * *  
  
« Tu dois t'en aller, maintenant, Harry ! Ne reste pas là. ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon resta figé, paralysé par la terreur et désemparé. Le mage noir, triomphant, prit la parole.  
  
« Fini de jouer ! Dans quelques secondes, j'aurais enfin éliminer les deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondor. ! lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée, avant de lâcher les deux mots fatidiques, les deux mots qui, Harry en était sûr, étaient responsables de ce qui s'étaient passés. Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Harry aurait voulu crier, empêcher son père de le sauver. Ce dernier murmura alors quelque chose, au même moment. Des mots qui resteraient à jamais graver dans la mémoire de Harry.  
  
La lueur verte., le bruit de bourrasque., la vive douleur au front., le rire sardonique du mage noir. !  
  
« Aaaahhhh ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla d'un bond, le front douloureux, des larmes roulants sur ses joues, en sueur et tremblant, pris par le remord et la main plaquée sur sa cicatrice, souvenir de ce jour qui le hantait.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère entra dans la pièce, la lumière du couloir venant s'engouffrer dans la chambre obscure, pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et serrer son fils contre elle, sans un mot, habituée à être réveillée tous les soirs par les cauchemars du jeune garçon. Harry se laissa aller à ses pleurs, dans l'étreinte de sa mère.  
  
« Chut, mon chéri ! murmura-t-elle. C'est fini. ! Tout ira mieux. ! Calme-toi ! »  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry finit, comme d'habitude, par se calmer, dans les bras de sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elle effleura la mince cicatrice tandis que la fatigue l'emportait sur les cauchemars du jeune garçon. Elle le borda et passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux en bataille.  
  
«- Maman. ? murmura-t-il.  
  
- Oui, je reste avec toi, mon chéri ! Ne t'inquiète pas. ! »  
  
Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le bord du lit et soupira, en l'observant lutter contre le sommeil. Plus que jamais, en dehors de sa cicatrice et de ses yeux verts, Harry ressemblait à son père. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant cette pensée de son esprit.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry s'étant endormit, elle se leva pour regagner sa chambre, lorsqu'un cadre posé sur la table de chevet, attira son attention. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais elle eut la très nette impression qu'il devait y être depuis un moment. Elle prit, presque malgré elle, le cadre et jeta un bref coup d'?il à la photo qu'il contenait, et c'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. La photo avait été prise quelques mois plus tôt, lors du dernier match de Quidditch que James et Harry étaient allés voir.  
  
Ces sorties étaient devenues un véritable rituel entre eux, en parfaite occasion de sorties entre père et fils. Il était facile de savoir à quel point ces sorties leur tenaient à c?ur, rien qu'à leurs sourires. C'est en voyant cette photo que Lily réalisa pleinement que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, que ce soit pour elle ou pour Harry. Sa mère lui avait proposée de revenir au foyer maternel, mais Lily avait refusée, afin de ne pas déstabiliser Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui s'était passé avait littéralement traumatisé le jeune garçon, mais c'était compréhensible. Cependant, Lily s'inquiétait des cauchemars à répétition de son fils. En plus, il refusait tout net de retourné à l'école, d'être confronté aux lieux où tout avait commencé, ni revoir ses amis, mais, à la rigueur, cela n'avait plus trop d'importance étant donné que les grandes vacances débutaient dans deux jours.  
  
Elle soupira, reposa la photo sur la table de chevet et se leva.  
  
« Bonne nuit, mon chéri ! » murmura-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
  
  
Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont pas aimer ce chapitre. ! Mais bon. ! J'espère avoir quand même des Reviews.  
  
Titre du chapitre suivant : Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Extrait : "« Harry ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sirius, derrière lui. Harry fut surpris par la pâleur de son parrain. Celui-ci le rejoignit.  
  
« Lily avait vu juste. ! commenta-t-il. Mais, après tout, on aurait dû le deviner tout de suite. ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise.  
  
« Au fait, tu avais du courrier. ! » reprit Sirius, en lui tendant la lettre que le Grand-Duc avait apportée, nu peu plus tôt.  
  
Harry la prit avec curiosité.  
  
« De Poudlard. ! » murmura-t-il, en observant le sceau de cire rouge de l'enveloppe qui représentait un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.  
  
Harry en avait tellement entendu parler. Le lion de Gryffondor, l'aigle de Serdaigle, le blaireau de Poufsouffle et le serpent de Serpentard. les quatre maisons de Poudlard et dont chacune avait héritée du nom et des couleurs d'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Harry savait que tous les Potter, sont père y compris, mais aussi sa mère, Sirius et Remus étaient passés à Gryffondor, ou que Voldemort, au contraire, avait fait ses études à Serpentard. Le jeune garçon savait très bien ce que c'était que d'être accepté à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie européenne.  
  
Sirius approuva discrètement. Le jeune garçon décacheta, les doigts tremblant légèrement, l'enveloppe et en tira deux feuilles de parchemin jauni, écrites à l'encre verte émeraude. [.] Harry leva les yeux de la lettre, partagé. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait été ravi de recevoir cette lettre, mais, maintenant.." 


	6. Rien ne sera plus comme avant

Salut, c'est encore moi. ! Pour le dernier chapitre, le 4. !  
  
Bon, un gros merci à : Clem (on va dire ça, oui. ! lol), Luna, Fleur, Pheniamon (Fallait qu'il y en ait un qui meurt pour que Voldemort disparaisse. ! Mais, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je ferai la suite (que je te dédierai.) et Mister-Master (eh, tu vas m'offenser. ! ^__^ ! J'suis française moi. !)  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme d'hab. les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et son autre passé (j'sais, c'est con, mais c'était le mieux qui me passait par la tête)  
  
Résumé du chapitre : « Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant" mais la vie repart toujours. !  
  
Bonne lecture - Cécilia  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : "Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant"  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Un hibou grand-duc surgit dans le salon, par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant sursauter les trois personnes rassemblées là, lâcha une lettre sur la table et repartit aussitôt.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que. !  
  
- C'est une lettre de Poudlard. ! Pour Harry ! observa Lily, en prenant la lettre.  
  
- Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir. ! observa Remus. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?  
  
- Sûrement dans sa chambre ! supposa Lily, en se levant. Harry, tu as du courrier ! »  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, vaines, Lily, suivie de Sirius et Remus, montèrent à l'étage, surpris par le silence du jeune garçon. Mais un mot, épinglé sur la porte de la chambre, répondit à leurs interrogations : "Je suis partit faire un tour. ! Ne te fais pas de souci. ! Harry."  
  
Lily se tourna vers Sirius et Remus.  
  
«- Mais où a-t-il bien pû aller. ? s'étonna Remus. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de partir comme ça, sans prévenir. !  
  
- Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, Remus. ! rectifia, sombrement, Lily. Mais je ne vois qu'un seul endroit où il aurait pû aller. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry était arrivé à "destination", à un bon quart d'heure de chez lui. Il poussa vivement le portail en fer forgé qui en barrait l'entrée et pénétra dans l'enceinte du cimetière, en refermant le battant derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'enterrement. Et il ne savait, d'ailleurs, pas trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête, un peu plus tôt, mais il avait alors quitté la maison, après avoir laissé un mot pour rassurer sa mère, et avait marché jusqu'ici.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'engagea vivement le long de l'allée principale, ombragée de grands ormes. Chemin faisant, il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, que, dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, on ne dénombrait, en tout et pour tout, que deux cimetières exclusivement consacrés aux sorciers et qui étaient nettement plus agréables que ceux moldus, ou, en tout cas, celui où il avait, une fois, accompagné sa mère, et où "reposait" son grand-père maternel. Ici, chaque grande lignée de sorciers y avait sa propre "zone", dont l'entrée était gardée par des statues de pierres portant les armes de ces familles.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry atteignit, enfin, "l'espace" des Potter, dont deux lions altiers en "protégeaient" l'accès. Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la concession, passant entre les deux statues et ignorant les yeux froids des félins qui le suivirent, un moment, du regard, avant de reprendre, tranquillement, leur froide immobilité. Sous l'ombre d'ormes aux troncs noueux, Harry poursuivit sa route et arriva rapidement à la sépulture la plus récente.  
  
Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les bras entourant ses genoux qu'il avait ramené sous son menton. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, dans le lourd silence qui régnait sur les lieux.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sirius, derrière lui. Harry fut surpris par la pâleur de son parrain. Celui-ci le rejoignit.  
  
« Lily avait vu juste. ! commenta-t-il. Mais, après tout, on aurait dû le deviner tout de suite. ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise.  
  
« Au fait, tu avais du courrier. ! » reprit Sirius, en lui tendant la lettre que le Grand-Duc avait apportée, nu peu plus tôt.  
  
Harry la prit avec curiosité.  
  
« De Poudlard. ! » murmura-t-il, en observant le sceau de cire rouge de l'enveloppe qui représentait un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.  
  
Harry en avait tellement entendu parler. Le lion de Gryffondor, l'aigle de Serdaigle, le blaireau de Poufsouffle et le serpent de Serpentard. les quatre maisons de Poudlard et dont chacune avait héritée du nom et des couleurs d'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Harry savait que tous les Potter, sont père y compris, mais aussi sa mère, Sirius et Remus étaient passés à Gryffondor, ou que Voldemort, au contraire, avait fait ses études à Serpentard. Le jeune garçon savait très bien ce que c'était que d'être accepté à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie européenne.  
  
Sirius approuva discrètement. Le jeune garçon décacheta, les doigts tremblant légèrement, l'enveloppe et en tira deux feuilles de parchemin jauni, écrites à l'encre verte émeraude. Harry lut le premier feuillet :  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
  
Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry leva les yeux de la lettre, partagé. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait été ravi de recevoir cette lettre, mais, maintenant.. Il porta son attention sur la seconde feuille :  
  
COLLEGE DE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE Uniforme Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront, obligatoirement être équipés : Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal Un chapeau pointu (noir) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
  
Livres et manuels : Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants : Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette. Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac. Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette. Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé. Mille herbe et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle. Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron. Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau. Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.  
  
Fournitures 1 baguette magique 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2) 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal 1 télescope 1 balance en cuivre Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.  
  
IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius, partagé, plus que jamais, par des sentiments plus ambigus les uns que les autres.  
  
« C'est officiel Harry ! Dès le premier septembre, tu commenceras, sérieusement, la magie. Ta formation en tant que sorcier va prendre une nouvelle tournure ! observa Sirius. Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Harry ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur la tombe de son père.  
  
«- Peut-être. ! Mais je ne le saurais jamais, vu qu'il est mort par ma faute. ! lâcha-t-il, amèrement, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Harry, tu. ! »  
  
Sirius se tut, estimant que le moment était mal venu pour remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Le silence retomba. Harry renifla.  
  
«- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Fait quoi, Harry ? demanda, doucement, Sirius, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas écouté. ! Je suis allé me jeter directement sur Voldemort. ! Tout ça parce que j'ai été trop bête pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder au lieu de penser à un truc aussi.futile que mes affaires. ! marmonna-t-il, en s'efforçant, de ne pas céder aux larmes. J'aurai dû l'écouter. ! Voldemort ne m'aurait pas enlevé. ! Et papa.papa serait encore vivant. ! »  
  
Sirius resta silencieux, comprenant l'état d'âme du garçon. Mais c'était son inexpérience, son insouciante jeunesse (qui avait été si familière aux Maraudeurs, à Poudlard) qui l'avait fait se mettre, ainsi, en danger. Sa faute à lui, Sirius, lui paraissait beaucoup plus grave. Il aurait dû insister plus, ne pas laisser James y aller seul, quoi qu'il en dise. Il avait, lamentablement, faillit à la règle n°1 des Maraudeurs (et des Mousquetaires) : "Un pour tous et tous pour un", quoique cette fameuse règle ait été mainte fois remise en question depuis la découverte de la traîtrise de Peter, neuf ans plus tôt. Le "rat" s'était, d'ailleurs, enfui.  
  
« Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. ! Tu es encore trop jeune. ! Il est normal de faire des erreurs à ton âge. ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. ! Alors que, nous, nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser y aller seul. ! Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser faire. ! Mais il était déterminé, à y aller seul., coûte que coûte. ! » Sirius soupira avant de reprendre. « Depuis onze ans que ça durait, c'était une affaire qu'il devait régler seul, avec Voldemort. ! Rien. ni personne n'aurait pû le faire changer d'avis. ! Pas même Lily ! Je crois que le fait que Voldemort s'en prenne à toi a été, en quelque sorte, de trop. ! Et c'est là que James a décidé que le moment était venu de.régler les comptes. ! Rien au monde n'était assez puissant pour l'arrêter, ou le faire changer d'idée. ! Il était prêt à tout pour toi, Harry ! Tout ! Même à donner sa vie pour toi. ! »  
  
Harry garda le silence, troublé par ces paroles. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius soupira.  
  
«- Bon, j'vais devoir y aller ! Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord. ? lança-t-il, en se levant.  
  
- Sirius ? l'interpella Harry, après un instant d'hésitation.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit ce dernier, en revenant sur ses pas.  
  
- Je voulais juste te demander. ! Ca peut paraître indiscret mais. ! Je voulais savoir si. !  
  
- J'te vois venir, là ! l'interrompit, gentiment, Sirius. Et bien, je considérais James comme mon frère, et réciproquement. ! Et même plus que ça. ! On était aussi soudés que les doigts de la main, amis à la vie et.à la mort ! On était aussi proches l'un de l'autre, que vous l'étiez tous les deux. ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que. qu'il est. ! Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que.je comprend parfaitement ce que tu éprouves. !  
  
- Ah ! Mais tu ne le laisse pas paraître pourtant. !  
  
- C'est pour la simple et bonne raison que se lamenter ne changera rien. ! Et puis, il faut savoir se montrer fort, et dépasser sa souffrance, autant pour soi que pour les autres. ! C'est ce que s'efforce de faire ta mère. ! Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'elle ne souffre pas, Harry ! Bien au contraire. ! Elle s'efforce juste de rester forte, pour toi., mais elle en souffre autant que toi, et même plus ! Simplement, elle ne le laisse pas paraître, pour t'épargner. ! Vous avez, tous les deux, assez souffert ces derniers temps. ! »  
  
Harry détourna le regard, gêné, et replongea dans ses pensées, perplexe, essayant de comprendre le fond des paroles de son parrain.  
  
« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si James nous avait complètement quitté. ! continua Sirius, au bout d'un moment, d'une voix monocorde. Il sera toujours là, d'une certaine façon, grâce à tous les souvenirs des bons moments passés. ! Et puis, surtout, ton père est en toi, Harry ! Je crois qu'il est inutile de te rappeler à quel point tu lui ressemble, en dehors des yeux, bien sûr. ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon eut un pâle sourire.  
  
« Chaque fois que je te vois, Harry, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une "réplique" plus jeune, de James ! »  
  
Harry resta silencieux, se replongeant une fois de plus dans ses réflexions.  
  
«- Bon, j'te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. ! reprit Sirius, après un moment de silence. Au fait. ! Non, j'ai rien dit. ! Eh, une dernière chose, si j'étais toi, j'accepterai d'aller à Poudlard. ! C'est une chance unique et ça ne pourrait que t'être bénéfique. ! D'accord. ?  
  
- D'accord. ! murmura le jeune garçon.  
  
- Hum ! » se contenta de commenter Sirius, sceptique, en s'éloignant, se disant que son filleul avait besoin d'être seul, pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.  
  
Arrivé en haut du chemin, il s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier regard au jeune garçon. Celui-ci était toujours assis dans l'herbe, replié sur lui- même, face à la tombe de son père. Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouée, se rendant compte que le jeune garçon ne pourrait pas se débarrasser si facilement du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait. Ce pauvre gosse avait subit une dure épreuve, et il en rencontrerait de nouveau. ! Voldemort n'était pas mort, Sirius en était certain. ! Il attendait juste son heure, le temps de retrouver ses forces. ! Guettant le moment propice où il pourrait décimer, une fois de plus, des vies. ! Dont celle de Harry, qui, sans le savoir, était devenue la cible n°1 du mage noir, au moment même où il avait eu cette cicatrice., alors qu'il n'était qu'une simple gêne, auparavant, pour Voldemort qui se refusait, tout simplement, à laisser un héritier de Gryffondor en liberté. ! En tout cas, le mystère planait toujours sur les circonstances de cette disparition. ! Et seul Harry était en mesure de dire ce qui c'était passé., mais pas pour le moment. ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette cicatrice marquait un tournant dans la vie du jeune Potter, qui allait devoir affronter une célébrité naissante et soudaine et.pire que tout, la rancune d'un terrible mage noir probablement moribond mais ô combien revanchard. !  
  
« Cornedrue, je te jure que je ne laisserait jamais Voldemort faire du mal à Harry et Lily. ! Tu en as ma parole. ! » murmura-t-il, d'une voix tremblante, avant de se détourner, et repartir vivement, pour retrouver Remus, adossé au mur d'enceinte.  
  
Celui-ci fit mine d'ignorer la mine déconfite de son camarade.  
  
«- Alors, Patmol, comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Pas très bien. ! Mais je crois qu'il a besoin de rester seul. ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là. ?  
  
- Lily avait besoin d'être seule un moment. ! Tout comme Harry. ! Et j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable, qu'on les laisse tranquille pendant quelques temps. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry resta un long moment, plongé dans son mutisme et ses profondes réflexions. Ce fut le vent frais qui tombait, avec la venue de la nuit, qui le tira de ses pensées. Il soupira douloureusement et se leva, étirant ses muscles ankylosés par sa longue immobilité. Son regard se posa sur l'épitaphe gravé sur la pierre froide : "James F. Potter 1959- 1991 Aucun mari, aucun père, aucun ami, ne fut plus jamais autant aimé ni plus profondément regretté". Harry cilla, s'efforçant de chasser les larmes qui "revenaient à la charge".  
  
« P'pa, j'te promet que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois fier de moi. ! » Mais j'aimerai tant que tu sois là. ! »  
  
Il renifla dans l'air frais de cette fin de journée de juillet, ignorant que, à quelques mètres de là, quelqu'un l'observait, en silence. Finalement, il essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de manche, avant de s'éloigner, la tête basse, plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry soupira, allongé sur son lit et incapable de s'endormir. La visite au cimetière l'avait déprimé plus qu'autre chose et il restait encore hésitant, en ce qui concernait Poudlard : d'un côté, il avait envie d'y aller, mais, d'un autre côté,. Il soupira à nouveau, songeant que, peut- être, il refusait de dormir, de peur de refaire ses cauchemars..  
  
Son réveil, posé sur la table de chevet, indiquait 11h30, posé près du cadre. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'y jeter un regard pour s'en remémorer chaque détail. Après un troisième soupir, il se leva, décidé à se changer les idées. Il sortit donc dans le couloir obscure et rejoignit l'escalier pénombré. Il s'assit, presque inconsciemment, sur les premières marches qui s'offraient à lui. De là, il pouvait voir l'entrée du salon obscure, sans être vu. Il ferma les yeux, le visage crispé par la douleur qu'il ressentit en repensant à toutes les fois où il s'était installé là, "espionnant" les conversations d'"adultes" qui le croyaient endormi. Une d'entre elles l'avait plus particulièrement marquée, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Ce soir-là, il se trouvait exactement à la même place, scrutant le salon où son père discutait avec Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore (Harry avait toujours été impressionné par cet homme, probablement en image du respect que les adultes qu'il connaissait manifestaient pour le directeur de Poudlard). flash back Le feu, dans la cheminée du salon, animait la pièce de lueurs dansantes.  
  
«- Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il est nécessaire de conserver l'Ordre du Phénix ? Car, tant que.l'Elu ne sera pas en âge de rejoindre l'ordre, nous n'avons aucune chance d'espérer arrêter Voldemort. !  
  
- Bien sûr que oui, Sirius ! répondit, tranquillement, Dumbledore. Ce que nous avons déjà fait n'est pas vain. ! Certes, nous somme loin d'arrêter Voldemort, mais nous le freinons dans ses "plus grands projets" !  
  
- Et puis, l'union fait la force, non ? observa, philosophiquement, Remus. On a plus de chance de gagner si on est tous ensemble que si on est séparés. !  
  
- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il en va, quand même, de la vie de. !  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, James ! On le sais. ! De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, on continuera à assurer sa protection, pas vrai ? reprit Sirius.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, on conserve l'ordre. Il est plus facile de veiller à la sécurité de l'Elu, et de chacun des membres, si on le préserve, que si on le disperse. ! observa Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais quand a lieu la prise de conscience. ? intervint Remus.  
  
- Après la quinzième année. ! lança Dumbledore. Mais il faut, ensuite, attendre sa majorité, pour qu'il acquiert la totalité de ses pouvoirs. ! Sollicités trop tôt, ils pourraient le tuer. ! Mais, pendant cette période, l'Elu sera plus vulnérable que jamais, par rapport à Voldemort. ! Mais on a encore neuf ans pour voir venir. !  
  
- Et puis, une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard, ça rendra les choses plus faciles. ! »  
  
Harry avait cessé d'écouté à partir de là, ne voyant pas trop à quoi cela pourrait lui servir, ne se sentant pas concerné et ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Mais bon, c'était peut-être qu'une "histoire de grandes personnes". fin du flash back En tout cas, même maintenant, avec du recul, il ne comprenait toujours pas et ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais. !  
  
Plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, il resta un long moment assis dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il se leva, dans l'intention première de regagner sa chambre. Mais, réalisant que, visiblement, sa mère ne dormait pas non plus, il s'avança, presque inconsciemment, vers la chambre qui avait été celle de ses parents.  
  
Près de la porte, il se figea, tendant l'oreille. Sa mère pleurait. ! Harry ne l'avait plus vu pleurer.depuis l'enterrement.  
  
Il hésita entre repartir ou entrer, mais ce fut ce que disait sa mère qui le décida.  
  
« Oh, James ! l'entendit-il murmurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous manques. ! Plus rien ne va depuis que. ! Je.Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avec Harry. ! J'ai essayée d'être forte, pour nous tous. ! Mais il refuse de sortir ou de voir quoi que ce soit. ! Tous les soirs, il se réveille en pleine nuit, en hurlant. ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. ! »  
  
Harry, mal à l'aise, se décida et ouvrit doucement la porte.  
  
« Maman ? »  
  
Lily leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, essuyant vivement ses larmes.  
  
«- Harry ? Ca ne va pas, mon chéri ?  
  
- Je.J'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout ! marmonna-t-il, en rejoignant sa mère. Je. Je m'excuse !  
  
- Oh, mon chéri, mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour t'avoir embêté, ces derniers temps. ! Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça, sans avoir, en plus, à t'occuper des miens. ! J'm'excuse, maman !  
  
- Oh, Harry ! » murmura-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Il se pelotonna contre sa mère. Celle-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux en désordre.  
  
«- M'man ! On s'en sortira. ! murmura-t-il.  
  
- Je sais, Harry ! On finira par s'en sortir. ! Ca prendra du temps, mais on s'en tirera, mon chéri ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Déboussolé, il jeta un regard alentour et sentit son c?ur battre follement dans sa poitrine.  
  
« Papa ? » s'étonna-t-il, la voix tremblante, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Pourtant, son père se tenait bel et bien face à lui. Passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, Harry alla se jeter dans ses bras.  
  
«- Papa ? Mais comment. ? Je croyais que. ? Je suis tellement désolé. ! C'est ma faute si. !  
  
- Chut, Harry. ! Tu n'es aucunement responsable de ce qui c'est passé, mon grand. ! Contre Voldemort, c'était couru d'avance. ! J'ai fait mon devoir en allant te chercher et en te sauvant. ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je te l'assure. ! murmura James. Ecoute, quoi qu'il advienne, je suis, et je serai toujours fier de toi. ! Et je serait toujours là quand tu en aura besoin. ! D'accord. ?  
  
- D'accord. !  
  
- Alors, ce n'est pas la peine que tu continue à te sentir coupable et à te reprocher ce qui c'est passé. ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi. ! Alors, amuse-toi, pense à autre chose. ! Tu as toujours rêvé de jouer au Quidditch, non ? Maintenant que la menace est levée, tu vas pouvoir en faire. ! Et je suis sûr que, à Poudlard, tu seras la fierté de ton équipe. ! Compris. ?  
  
- Compris. !  
  
- Tu es vraiment un brave garçon, Harry ! Et je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ta mère, mon grand. ! Fais attention à toi et, surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. ! Ca ne sert à rien de vivre sur le passé. ! Il faut savoir tourner la page et partir de l'avant. ! Et fais toujours confiance à ton c?ur et ton instinct. ! Eux seuls te guideront dans la vie. ! conclut-il en s'écartant du jeune garçon. Adieu, Harry ! »  
  
Sur ses mots, il disparu.et Harry se réveilla d'un bond, le c?ur battant à tout rompre. Attrapant ses lunettes, il s'assit sur son lit, encore sous le choc de son rêve. ! Son réveil indiquait 9h00. !  
  
« Reçu, cinq sur cinq, papa ! » murmura-t-il, avant de se lever.  
  
Il retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Elle lui sourit, en l'apercevant.  
  
«- Bonjour, mon chéri ! Bien dormi. ?  
  
- Oui. ! assura-t-il, en s'asseyant à sa place. Eh, m'man, j'pourrai emprunter Nina. ?  
  
- Pourquoi faire, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par cette soudaine requête.  
  
- Ben, Hedwige n'est pas encore rentrée, et il faut bien que j'écrive à Poudlard. pour confirmer. ! » ajouta-t-il, gaiement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
FIN ! Et c'est ainsi que Harry scella son destin. ! Harry, bien qu'ayant changé son passé, se retrouve quand même avec sa cicatrice (qui fait d'ailleurs tout son charme) [sauf que, cette fois, c'est le sacrifice de son père qui le sauve] et prêt à entrer à Poudlard. ! Bien sûr, les années qui vont suivre vont être adaptées à cette évolution (Sirius n'étant pas allé à Azkaban, il risque pas d'en sortir, etc.). Cependant, Ron aura quand même Croûtard, qui sera quand même démasqué par Sirius et Remus, Diggory se fera quand même tuer par Voldemort, la cicatrice de Harry lui fera toujours mal quand le mage noir complote, Harry parlera quand même le Fourchelang, ira quand même à Gryffondor, sera toujours le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, sera toujours détesté par Rogue, il fera toujours son Patronus, etc. ! Mais tout ça.ben, c'est une autre histoire. !!!!!  
  
  
  
Alors, vous avez aimés. ? Si oui et si g beaucoup de demande, j'écrirai peut-être une nouvelle version de ce passé. ! En fait, ça dépendra de vous. !  
  
Sinon, je veux remercier, plus particulièrement, tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée tout du long de cette fic et qui se reconnaîtront. ! A l'origine, j'aimai pas trop cette fic mais je suis contente qu'elle vous ait plûe. ! Céc. 


End file.
